Too late
by Trinnerti
Summary: Sakura and Kakashi are secretly dating when something goes wrong. Now that Sakura's married to another and ready to take her place as Daimyo of Wind, her life is being threatened. Just to add of all things, her past lover is now her personal bodyguard.
1. Amnesia

**A/N: **This is a spin-off of the other two stories. Thank to Sophie29 for the idea. Sorry it took me so long to write this.

**Too late**

The streets were unoccupied and dark by the time Sakura finally walked out of the hospital. She should have been off duty six hours ago but the moment she'd gone to lock her office and go home she was called in for an emergency. That was the reason that Sakura was walking the streets this late in the evening. Her doctor's coat was covered in her patient's blood, her hair tied in a low ponytail and a streak of dried blood covered her face. Normally she would take a shower at the hospital and freshen up. But this time after what had happened, she just wanted to leave, go home to have a hot shower, crawl in bed and not wake up for the next couple of hours.

Opening the door to her apartment she threw her keys on the table next to the door whilst kicking the door closed with her leg. Releasing her hair from the tie she walked into the darkened living room. Her eyes narrowed suddenly and locked on a dark form sitting on her couch. Switching her light on she stared at none other than her lover. He turned his head in her direction and smiled before he raised an eyebrow at her appearance.

"You look terrible. Caught in a surgery?"

With a short nod she answered his question her eyes dulled while she looked at him. "Two chuunin were caught in an ambush."

Running a hand through her hair she passed him without another word and walked into the bathroom. She turned the shower on before leaning against the opposite wall, sliding down she rested upon the floor. Her head tilted back touching the wall behind her. Her eyes were closed, her legs half pulled up as her arms rested upon her bent knees. The sound of water hitting the ground filled her hearing but it didn't stop her from hearing Kakashi rising from his spot and his light footsteps coming her way. She felt his gaze on her but still didn't turn her head to acknowledge his presence.

"Are you alright?" He asked carefully. He didn't want to upset her in any way.

Sakura tilted her head down in and a small voice passed her lips. "I failed…" Her bottom lip started to tremble while her eyes were starting to shine with the unshed tears "I couldn't save them Kakashi. I let them die!" Her hands clenched into fists while she turned her head away. Her eyes were squeezed shut as tears streamed down her cheeks, mixing with the dried blood before hitting the white tiles Sakura was sitting on.

Two arms wrapped around her and seconds later she was pulled close against a warm body. Automatically she leaned against him while crying her heart out. Never had a patient died on her table, She'd always managed to bring them back from the brink of death. But this time she wasn't good enough, not skilled enough... Not strong enough… His voice reached her ears, telling her soothing words as he comforted her. She felt how he pulled her out of the blood drenched coat, slowly undressing her as she kept silent. He showered her and dried her off, kissing her temple softly as she stood there like a zombie.

"Come on, let's get some sleep alright."

Sakura simply nodded, letting him bring her back into her bedroom and put her in bed. He quickly undressed himself before he climbed in on the other side, wrapping her up in his embrace and soothingly stroking her still damp hair.

The next couple of days Sakura slowly got over it and one week later she started to smile again. She delivered a child into the world, had saved a chuunin who'd got a nasty cut and it had made her cheer up. But the help of her secret lover also did wonders. When they were outside they acted like friends, except if Naruto was the only person there with them, he was the only one he knew about their relationship. Sakura didn't have the heart to lie to him.

One day when she got home from her work Kakashi was sitting in her living room like he had done two months ago. Greeting her lover with a kiss she didn't get the response she'd expected.

"Is something wrong?" She asked slightly confused at his behavior.

"I'm leaving on a mission tomorrow." Ahh, that's what was wrong.

"Hmm," she slit her arms around his neck while she hugged him from behind. "When will you be back?" She asked as she nuzzled his neck, loving his clean, fresh scent.

"Four days, maybe more, maybe less."

"Be careful." She felt him nod and sighed. There was something he was not telling her, and seeing him with a faraway look in his eyes told her it was bothering him. But knowing her lover he wouldn't speak it out loud, only when he thought it was truly necessary. That night they slept in each other's arms and when Sakura woke up, Kakashi had already left.

The next four days she was always on edge, uncertain and worried for her lover. Naruto tried to help her through; reassuring her that everything would be fine and Kakashi would come back to her. On the fifth night after Kakashi had left somebody knocked on her door just when she'd made herself ready for bed. Opening the door she saw one of her medic students before her.

"Sakura-sensei you need to come quick. There's an emergency and they need you!"

Grabbing her coat she ran after Amiko to the hospital. "What happened?"

"A group came back from their mission that was due back yesterday. The leader is critically injured; he jumped in front of his team mate and received the blow instead. He got badly hurt and his head collided with a rock."

Fear crept into her heart and she prayed it wasn't the man she thought who it was. "What does he look like?"

"Well I can't tell the hair color since it was full with of his own blood but he wore a mask…"

Sakura eyes widened and she sped up. This was exactly what she had feared would happen. The way Kakashi was acting before he left finally made sense to her, he knew the inherent danger in the mission he was being sent on. Running through the halls she unzipped her coat and threw it into the direction of one of her colleagues who had summoned her. Washing her hands and preparing herself to go into surgery she listened as she was informed on what had happened to him. The list was extensive and rather painful to hear, a crushed skull, pierced lung, a broken leg and a deep stab wound on his lower stomach. A girl with black short hair tied her pink hair together and by the time she was fully prepared Shizune stood at her side. With a short nod at each other they marched in.

Since the surgery Sakura hadn't left the hospital. She'd showered there though to get rid of the blood staining her body and changed into her spare uniform she kept there and had not left Kakashi's side since then. After the surgery Kakashi fell into a coma and had been that way since then, and that was four days ago now. Tsunade shrugged it off as her being worried for her former sensei but Naruto knew better. He stood by her side, hoping to bring her some small comfort.

"Please Kakashi wake up." Sakura begged him while pushing some silver strands from his face. She sighed and took hold of his hand like she always did. She didn't even notice as she fell asleep not until a hand underneath hers stirred that is. Sitting back up she blinked tiredly and turned her head to look into one onyx eye staring in confusion at her.

"Kakashi! You're awake! You've no idea how worried you made me," Sakura breathed relieved and went to kiss him on his cheek when she stopped in dead tracks when he stared at her a bit confused.

"Kakashi, are you alright?"

"Who are you?" Sakura eyes widened. Well that's not good. Slipping into medic mode she stared at him skeptically. "Do you know who you are?"

There was a moment of silence before he responded. "Sorry no."

"Do you have any idea what happened or where you are?"

"No, not really. Where am I anyway?"

"I'll explain all that in a minute. But first I need to speak with someone. Please excuse me." She stood up and hastily walked out of the door. Minutes later she came back with Tsunade in tow. The pair checked him over thoroughly and it seemed everything was fine except for the fact he had lost his memory of course. She couldn't tell when he would be regaining it, how long it would take or even if it would ever return. It would just take time.

Even though Sakura pleaded to be able to take care of Kakashi, she resigned him to the care of another medic, claiming she needed Sakura in the hospital more since she was the only one with the right skills to perform difficult surgeries. She visited him as much as she could though. Because he saw the picture of him and Team 7 he knew he was her former sensei. She wanted to tell him they were lovers, but because of the fact that you must never tell a person that has amnesia any information she kept quiet, hoping he would somehow remember her being his lover.

Normally she would just sit and talk with him. About how he was feeling, how her day at work had gone and so on. She normally left when Mae, his appointed medic nin, returned from shopping.

The ritual held on for the next couple of days. She would wake up, go to work, visit Kakashi until Mae comes back, go home, talk with either Naruto, Hinata or Ino before going to bed and then start all over again the next day. It was frustrating in the least to have Kakashi back but not really back. He'd remembered a few things. But not what Sakura had hoped he remembered about her.

Days turned into weeks and in the second week Kakashi was released from having a medic nin around him 24/7. Even though he hadn't had his full memory return to him he walked around almost the same as he did before he lost his memory. He read his Icha Icha in public, didn't speak much with people and was mostly found in the training grounds as he trained hard.

Sakura spoke to him a few times after his release, but not much. The hospital claimed most of her time around this time of the year and sadly she couldn't help him more. She talked with Naruto mostly during her lunch breaks when he dropped by. But this time when he came around he didn't seem all that happy at all unlike his usual self. And when their daily topic began over Kakashi he quickly switched over to something else.

Raising an eyebrow confused at his behavior she asked what was wrong. His normally bright blue eyes that sparkled with happiness were dull and he looked away from her. But not a moment later her turned his head to her again, smiled and asked if she wanted to join him for ramen when she was finished with her duty. She found his behavior quite odd so she agreed, making a mental note to ask him what was wrong whilst they did so. Finishing her work early she found she still had one hour before meeting Naruto at the Ramen stand. Deciding to take a quick shower that would ease her tense muscles she headed home.

But when she saw Hinata sitting on a bench and thoroughly depressed made her change her course and head towards the Hyuuga instead.

"Hey Hinata-san. What's wrong?"

"Ah… S-Sakura-san. I-I'm…fine really."

Sakura sighed and sat herself beside her. "Something's bothering you, I can see it."

"Well I, I got a m-mission."

"Oh."

"And…I…I..."

"Oi! Sakura-chan! You're already off duty, why didn't you tell me?" Naruto yelled out from the entrance of the hospital.

"Coming!" Sakura yelled back. She turned her head to Hinata and placed a hand for comfort on her shoulder. "Shall we meet tomorrow at the dango shop? I'll treat you then for some lunch and you can tell me what's wrong then."

"S-sure Sakura-san. T-thank you."

Sakura smiled. "No problem Hinata-san. That's what friends are for." Standing up she said goodbye to Hinata before joining Naruto and making their way to the Ramen stand. Talking about anything and everything while ordering their Ramen, Sakura stopped suddenly when she stared outside. Naruto looked up when his friend stopped talking and his bright eyes dulled the moment he caught the couple walking down the street. There was Kakashi with Mae and he was kissing her before Mae walked away. Sakura turned abruptly in her seat, her heart stopping at the sight and the feelings it wrought from her. Someone entered the shop and the familiar voice she heard was the last thing she wanted right now.

"Hey guys."

"Kakashi," Naruto greeted him while giving Sakura a worried glance.

"Hey," Sakura replied, not having the strength to look at him. Much to her horror he sat next to her.

"I'm glad to run into you guys. Since I still don't know this place as well as I used to I was hoping maybe one of you knows a lovely restaurant that I could take Mae to?" He smiled happily and ordered himself a miso soup. Sakura looked up at him, seeing the happiness and peace radiating off of him. She turned her head again, biting her inside cheek so as not to cry. It was something she'd hoped she could give him all along and now he'd finally found it with someone else.

"The Wondering Blossom," she answered softly. "It's two streets from here. If you start from here take the first right, second left and walk the whole street and you'll see it appear on your left side."

"Thanks Sakura." He smiled while he touched her shoulder in a thankful gesture before starting with his soup that was just placed in front of him.

"You're welcome."

She stood up and placed money on the table before turning abruptly and walking away. The moment she was outside she started running not knowing where her legs would take her. She just wanted to be away from there, it hurt far too much. Finally when her legs couldn't run anymore she dropped down, right before the place Sasuke had left her when he left the village. How ironic. Here she was left by the second man she'd ever loved, right at the place where the first man she'd ever loved had called her annoying, before knocking her out and placing her on a bench. She thought she never would love again and then Kakashi came into her life. He'd helped her to get stronger, their relationship growing until it had crossed the lines of friendship into something more. The restaurant Sakura had told him about was one of the best restaurants in Konoha. It was the place where Kakashi had taken her for their first date even though they'd just acted like friends. He didn't want to make it public yet, not knowing how the people around him would act if they found out. Sakura agreed with him and waited until he was comfortable to go public. And now this had happened. Maybe this was all just a cruel joke, maybe she would wake up and Kakashi would be lying at her side soothing her and telling it was just a nightmare. But it wasn't a dream, it wasn't a disturbing and extremely hard to take nightmare, it was real. Oh so painfully real.

Tears streamed down her cheeks while cried. Her heart was broken yet again and this time she knew it couldn't be fixed anymore. Maybe she was just not meant to have her happy ending, to love somebody more than friendship. Her heart was shattered till there nothing was left but dust, dust that was stolen away by a random breeze. But deep inside of her she knew she'd done the right thing by telling Kakashi about that restaurant. At least he could have his happy ending, he deserved that after everything he'd been through in his life. Besides, he wouldn't have to hide his relationship in shame anymore or be afraid to be caught with her. She was just his former student, fourteen years his junior and their relationship a taboo in the eyes of their village. Mae was around Kakashi's age after all. They matched much better than she ever could. And if you really love someone, you've got to let him go, wasn't that what everybody always said? And that was what Sakura doing, letting Kakashi go so he could have a happy life even though she was heartbroken.

She didn't know how she got home, it only mattered that she did. She closed the door behind her and as she looked around her apartment looked and felt colder than ever. Walking into her bedroom she grabbed the box she had hidden so carefully. Smiling through her tears she looked at the pictures of her and Kakashi together. They were away on a trip, one that was just the three of them, Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura. Naruto already knew by then and been the one to take the pictures to remember it by.

Caressing the picture with her thumb a few tear drops fell onto the surface, straight on her smiling face. Wiping her tears away she kept staring, knowing that this time she couldn't get over her heartbreak. Taking in a shuddering breath she put the picture away and cried herself to sleep.

The next day she woke up feeling terrible and was glad it was her day off today. Remembering her appointment with Hinata she got up against her will. Quickly the kunoichi covered the dark rings under her eyes with make-up and put on a fake smile as she walked up to the Dango place. Greeting the dark haired kunoichi they went in.

"D-don't you w-want to e-eat something too?" Hinata asked when she noticed Sakura had only ordered for her.

"No, I'm not hungry at the moment," Sakura replied. She sipped from her water while studying the woman before her. Her lavender eyes stood sad and she looked as if she could burst out crying any minute. Putting her cup down she placed a comforting hand on her friends hand that lay on the table. She flinched but relaxed soon after.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I…" She was on the verge of crying. Sakura noticed it immediately, signaled the waiter to tell him the dango's would be taken with them rather than eating in here. Paying for the dango's and grabbing the bag she made her way back to Hinata. Sakura teleported them out of the restaurant to the quiet river back she always came to with Kakashi when they needed privacy. Nobody came here lately since this place was forgotten awhile ago. Quickly shaking the image of her and Kakashi sitting happily next to each other away she hugged Hinata while she cried her heart out.

Sakura said nothing and let the girl cry. She knew that her friend would eventually tell her what was wrong so she just sat and waited. And she did just like she expected. Giving one of the tissues she grabbed from the counter to Hinata she waited patiently for her to start talking.

"I'm g-getting m-m-married," She spoke out horrified. Her voice was barely audible but still Sakura heard every word.

"Why?" Sakura asked shocked.

"Mission. Since N-Neji-san is taking over my place as head of the clan, I-I've been selected to m-marry with the F-feudal lord of Wind's s-son."

"Did you agree to this yourself?" Sakura asked softly

Hinata shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "M-my father accepted i-immediately. H-he said it was a-a an honor."

Sakura sighed and turned her head to the river. Poor Hinata she was head over heels in love with Naruto and now she couldn't have the happy ending with him as she hoped for all her life. That moment she realized what it was she needed to do to help rectify this situation. Seeing that love was always being cruel to her she could at least give her friend a chance for a happy ending with her best friend Naruto. Biting back the tears she forced the picture of Kakashi out of her head. Her heart clenched in agony when she thought back to the moment she saw him kissing Mae. If she would go, leave this place she knew she was bound to get over him just like she was trying so hard to do. It seemed everyone would get a happy ending this way, Hinata still got Naruto and Kakashi had his love, the kind he'd always wanted.

"Promise me one thing Hinata,"

"H-huh?" Hinata sniveled confused.

"Don't let anything stop you from winning Naruto's heart. Promise me you're going to have a happily ending with him."

"W-what do you mean?"

Sakura turned her head, smiling happily at her while deep inside she was far from that emotion. "I'm taking your place. I'll marry him."

"W-what? N-no! Why?" Hinata cried out confused.

Sakura only smiled placing both her hands on her shoulder while she looked at the bewildered lavender eyes in front of her. "I'm giving you a chance to still follow your heart Hinata. I know you love Naruto with all your heart and you deserve a happy ending with him."

"B-but what about y-you?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine. It's not like I have somebody here for me. Love is just not meant for me. Who knows, maybe I'll even love the feudal lord's son when the times comes. Don't worry about me Hinata."

"B-but"

"Hinata please, I want you to have a happy ending together with Naruto. I know you two are meant for each other."

"Sakura-san!" Hinata threw her arms around her neck while she cried her heart out, this time not out of sadness but joy, joy that was tinged with remorse since she felt like she'd forced a friend of hers into a position she wished no one to have to undertake.

"Here, eat your dango's. It's my treat after all."

Hinata smiled, giving one to Sakura before eating one herself. When finished they made their way to the Hokage's tower to arrange their plans. Tsunade wasn't happy at all but seeing the hopeful glint in both their eyes and knowing Hinata was desperately in love with Naruto, she finally agreed.

When Hinata walked away and Sakura was about to follow her she was called to stay for another few moments. Signaling Hinata to just go and not wait for her she closed the door again and waited for Tsunade to start talking.

"Why are you doing this?" Tsunade asked getting straight to the point.

"Because I know Hinata will live her happily ever after. She's already lost her head position to Neji-san, at least I can give her the chance to marry the man of her dreams."

"But, what about you?"

"I'll be fine Shishou. I'm doing this for the village and my friends. So why should I complain? Isn't it my duty to always serve the leaf village?"

"But Sakura, we're talking about marriage here. Not a mission for a year or a month, a lifetime commitment."

"I know Shishou," Sakura said, trying to keep her inner emotions out of her voice. But her emerald green eyes betrayed her, sadness and heart break swirling within the green depths. "But this is for the best, for everyone."

"There's somebody else isn't there?" Tsunade asked the girl. She studied her features and saw her guess was right when she visibly stiffened. "Who is it?"

"I…I don't know what you're talking about Shishou." Sakura laughed nervously.

"Don't try to fool me girl. Who is the jerk that's breaking your heart? I'll make his life a living hell for hurting my apprentice like that!"

Sakura eyes softened at her remark. But it wouldn't change her mind over what she was about to do. Kakashi was happy now and if it meant that he was in the arms of another woman then so be it. She'd be out of his way.

"It's nothing Shishou. Besides it's over now. Can't you please accept my decision about this? Please?"

"Of course Sakura, I'm always on your side, you know that. It's just hard to imagine you're not going to be living here anymore."

"I know," Sakura said softly, her eyes glancing over the village behind Tsunade. "But this is what I choose, for the village and the sake of my friends' happiness."

**xXx**

The feudal lord had been informed about the change and was angered beyond belief but hearing his son got the apprentice of the fifth Hokage who surpassed her already he quickly changed his mind and happily agreed. Two days later Sakura had everything ready, had told all her friends she was leaving, everyone except Kakashi that is. She didn't want to bother him anymore. He was probably with his new girlfriend anyway. But if there was any chance of him getting his memory she wrote him a letter and put it in the box along with all her pictures of them together.

Walking to the gates she saw most of her friends standing there. All of them hugged her goodbye, Hinata thanking her once again for her sacrifice. Sakura only smiled when she saw Hinata hugging Naruto. The day after Sakura told her that she would replace her on her mission she stepped up to Naruto and kissed him. Almost fainted too but that's beside the point, she'd done it. Sakura was stunned when she saw Hinata and Naruto walking into the Ramen stand together. But she was happy for them both; at least her sacrifice wouldn't be in vain.

Sakura let her gaze fall over Konoha one more time before looking at her best friend. She hugged him and when she went to pull away he didn't release her from his hold. "Why are you doing this? He could still get his memory back." He whispered in her ear.

"Because I'll never can give him what he needs Naruto. Mae is around his age and he won't have to hide his love for her. It's for the best." She whispered back. She tried to keep strong. She wouldn't cry in front of them. He needed to see that this was for the best for all involved.

"But what about you? You love him!"

"If I really love him like I claim I do, I've got to let him go Naruto. It's for his own good. It's better this way."

"But you.."

Sakura squeezed him. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Take care of everyone okay?"

Naruto nodded, tears starting to leak out of his eyes. One part of him was happy Hinata wasn't forced to marry the feudal lord's son anymore but another part of him felt terribly guilty for Sakura, forcing herself to give up her own dreams. Sakura smiled one more time, memorizing the village in front of her before turning around and leaping into the trees.

Her journey would take a week before she would meet her fiancé. It was a strange word for her but then again she would get used to it, she'd have to. Just like having a husband from now on even though she didn't know the guy at all. Her vision blurred while she cried, thinking back of Kakashi and wishing him a happy life without any regrets.

**xXx**

Sakura had been gone for three days when Kakashi knocked his head hard when he saved a young girl from falling of down some rather steep stairs. But when he woke up, he didn't see the pink haired woman he thought would be at his side. Instead a woman with short brown hair and chocolate eyes looked at him relieved.

"I'm so glad you're awake honey, you scared me quite a bit."

He raised an eyebrow confused and sat up. Memory flashes rushed into his mind, letting him know what had happened all this time. Alarmed he jumped up ignoring the surprised shriek that erupted from her and raced outside of his apartment. While on his way to Sakura's home he wondered what he could do to ever make this up to her. He pretty much broke her heart to get another girlfriend and he hoped she would forgive him, even though technically it wasn't his fault. Knocking on her door he waited for her to open but a man he didn't recognize opened the door instead.

Fear crept into his heart that Sakura had already moved on. He swallowed uncomfortably and asked if Sakura was home. But to his amazement the man said that he didn't know any Sakura before closing the door in front of his face.

Turning on his heels he made his way to the hospital, he had forgotten that Sakura always worked on Friday. Thoughts and reasons as to why the man didn't know Sakura but lived in her apartment raced through his head. Maybe she moved out to a bigger one? She always said she wanted a new apartment anyway. Making his way to Sakura's office he stopped when he didn't see her sign on the door. Walking back to the receptionist he asked where Sakura was. He got his second shock that day when she informed him that Sakura didn't work here anymore.

Running out of the hospital he made his way to Hokage tower but saw Naruto coming out of the Ramen stand. 'Exactly the man I need.' He stopped in front of Naruto and panted slightly and signaled Naruto to wait for a moment.

"Uhm, Kakashi are you okay?"

"I'm fine Naruto. I just want to know where Sakura is. I've been to her apartment and she doesn't live there anymore. I've been to the hospital and she doesn't work there anymore. Where the hell is she?"

"Don't you know?" Naruto asked full of disbelief.

"Know what?"

"She's marrying the feudal Lord of Wind's son. She left three days ago."

"She what? Why?" Kakashi cried out confused. His heart clenched painfully and he hoped that it was still fixable. Back on that mission he'd had some time to think over his relationship with Sakura and had come to the conclusion she was his other half. Without her he was incomplete. But now with everything that happened, he hoped he still got to her in time. To hell with secrets, he loved Sakura and if the village didn't approve he would simply quit being a shinobi. Sakura meant everything to him and he wouldn't let her walk away from him that easily.

Naruto kept silent while he saw the pain appear in his uncovered eye. "You remember again don't you?" he said softly.

Kakashi nodded while running a hand through his silver strands. What had he done? Was there still time to get Sakura back? Did she want him back at all? So many questions rose up in his head, he couldn't tell where one ended and the next began.

"Come, I've something for you. Sakura gave it to me, she told me to give it to you in case you should ever get your memory back."

Following Naruto back to his apartment, he grabbed a box and gave it to him. Opening the box he saw the many pictures of him and Sakura together, both smiling happy as if nothing could separate them. A letter lay in the middle, his name neatly written on the white sheet of paper.

He swallowed uncomfortably and grabbed the letter, putting the box on the table while he tried to control his emotions. Unfolding the letter and opening it his eyes swept over the lines, his heart clenching with every sentence, every word stabbing it with a thousand swords and killing him from the inside.

_Dear beloved,_

_If you read this letter it means you got your memory back. You've probably already figured out I'm not in the village anymore. _

_I agreed to the mission of marrying the feudal lord of Wind's son. You probably wonder why I did it. At one point I think I just couldn't handle my heart being broken any further. And you can't blame me for walking away._

_They say if you really love someone you've got to let them go. I'm letting you go Kakashi and I wish you all the happiness in the world with her. _

_I know I couldn't give you all the things you needed and I'm sorry for that. Just know that I always loved you with all my heart and all I ever will be. And know that my feelings for you will never change. _

_Always yours,_

_Sakura Haruno._


	2. Arrival

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

With every word he read, his world came crashing down before him. She was gone, forever out of his reach. He read the letter over and over again, hoping that it wasn't true, that what he just had read was all a horrible dream. But the words didn't change, Sakura didn't come out of the closet laughing and telling him it was just a prank she was playing on him and the pain he was feeling didn't subside any.

Crumbling the letter into his hand he looked up. From his posture you couldn't see the emotional turmoil he was going through, but for once his uncovered eye betrayed him. It showed how much this was hurting him. Naruto sighed sympathetically at his friend before him as he watched his reaction to the news. He felt guilty that he hadn't tried hard enough to stop Sakura from leaving. But once Sakura had an idea in her mind, she always clung to it with all her might. She believed she was doing him a favor, saving them both, but in reality she was breaking him, hurting him like no injury he'd ever received in his life had.

And there was another problem. Since Sakura had taken Hinata's place to marry the Feudal lord's son, Hinata was able to marry him again. And there was also the fact Naruto would rather die than to let Hinata go. Even though they only been together for almost a week, it felt like centuries they'd been together and it didn't take long to fall head over heels in love with the wonderful black haired girl now currently his girlfriend. And since all the other girls around his age were all committed to someone else, there was no one to take Sakura's place.

There had to be a marriage, it was agreed to strengthen the bond between the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind, and if they suddenly cancelled it, it could mean the end of the friendship between each other's lands and the loss of a helpful ally for both sides. As much as he wanted for Sakura and Kakashi to have their happy ending together, with all the arrangements made and all the cards laid down, there were a lot of obstacles to get them back together and that was not only talking about the marriage. Even though it didn't matter to him that his two best friends would be getting together, there was still the fact he'd been her teacher and there **was** the age gap between them.

The village might not see it his way, that they were just two people that knew each other for quite some time and had found their other half within a close friend, they might think Sakura was forced and used by Kakashi. And there was of course Tsunade looking around the corner, not only is she the one who gets to decide what's going to happen, but since she sees Sakura as a daughter, she probably wouldn't be too happy that she was secretly dating Kakashi behind her back. But if there was anything he could to do bring his friends back together, then he would do it, he'd do anything in his power for it to happen.

"What are you going to do now?" Naruto asked, his bright blue eyes scanning over his former sensei's form trying to catch a glimpse of what he's thinking.

Kakashi remained silent, grabbing one of the pictures in the box and looking down at his and Sakura's smiling faces as they were hugging each other. It felt so far away now, those times. But even if some details faded, the feeling he had that day was still imprinted in his mind. He felt the luckiest and happiest man on earth having her in his arms. And that was something he was more than willing to fight for, to regain what he'd lost he'd do anything. Now full with determination he threw the letter into the dumpster.

"I'm going to get her back." He went to walk away but Naruto's hand now resting upon his shoulder stopped him from doing so.

"Just so you know I'm taking your side, I still need to question your actions and what you're about to do," Naruto started carefully. He noticed how his eye narrowed but kept going on. "First you need to speak with baa-chan if you want to get Sakura back. She's the only one that has the power to stop the wedding. And secondly, you do realize what this will mean between the Fire country and the Wind country. If Sakura doesn't marry or anybody else with the Daimyo's son for that matter, our friendship might be destroyed, that's the main reason why they are marrying in the first place, to strengthen our bounds with each other's nations. And if I remember correctly, there's no one available around our age to take Sakura's place."

"I know that Naruto, and I appreciate your concern. But I'm not letting Sakura walk away out of my life. I never did something for my own personal reasons. The village always came first and the protection of the Fire country. And now I'm being selfish for once, after all my sacrifices I should be able to be with the love of my life. It's my turn now."

"If you want, I can talk with baa-chan for you," Naruto smiled. After that speech, he knew that Kakashi would go to any lengths to get Sakura back.

"No, I need to do this myself. But thanks for the offer." Laying the picture down back in the box with care, he closed the lid before giving it back to Naruto. "Can you keep this for awhile? Just until I'm back that is."

"Sure thing." Naruto beamed while reaching to the box and securing it safely against his chest. "I'll protect it with my life."

"I know you would." Walking to the window, he climbed out and stood now on his balcony.

When he was ready to leap off, he heard Naruto's voice and turned his head to look at him. "I know you're going to bring her back, I believe in you."

Smiling at the blonde haired shinobi he leapt off the ledge and made his way to Hokage tower. Knocking on the window of the Hokage's office, he waved happily when Tsunade turned her head to glare at him. Scowling at him she wondered for the hundredth time why he couldn't just use the door like a normal person, he entered the room through the now open window while she was rubbing her forehead repeatedly, indicating she had a headache or a hangover, possibly even both. In either case, neither really ran in Kakashi's favor.

"What do you want now brat?" Tsunade sighed, inhaling the fresh air now sweeping into her office.

"You might want to sit down Hokage-sama. It's going to take awhile to explain," Kakashi said smiling nervously.

Turning around to face the silver haired man she narrowed her eyes skeptically before doing what he suggested. "Fine I'm seated. Now talk."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Kakashi took a deep breath and started to explain everything, keeping his eye the whole time on Tsunade while he was talking. He was ready to dodge any attacks that might come flying his way. By the end of his story, Tsunade's eyes were narrowed to dangerous slits and the air in the office seemed chilled. It was not as welcoming as it was when he'd first entered. The desk groaned under the force Tsunade placed her hand down on the desk, cracking slightly.

Sweat dropping Kakashi quickly stepped a bit backwards, his senses on high alert.

"You dated my student without my knowledge?" Tsunade grit her teeth and growled through them. Deciding it was best to keep silent for his own health, he simply nodded yes in answer to her question.

"You know what position you're placing me in boy? Do you know what the village will think when this gets out? How long was it going on? Please tell me she was of legal age before you started to date her!"

Now it was Kakashi's turn to get a bit angered. "Of course I did it when she was of legal age! I'm not a pedophile, I only realized my feelings for her two years ago when she turned twenty."

"You know I needed to ask you that," Rubbing her forehead once again, her headache had only gotten 10 times worse since she'd received the knowledge her former apprentice was dating her former sensei.

"I should strip you of your rank for what you have done."

"Go ahead; Sakura's the only thing I want. I don't care if I have to quit being a shinobi or leave the village. All my life I've fought for this village, sacrificed everything for everyone else. But I'm not going to do that with Sakura, I love her too much to let her go. For just this once I'm being selfish."

Tsunade sighed, turning her honey eyes on her visitor. He was willing to do everything to get Sakura, and thinking back to the conversation she had with Sakura, she looked heart broken when she made the decision. Now she finally understood why she was that way. Even if it personally disgusted her at the idea of those two together, she wanted her apprentice to be happy. Just like Kakashi said, he had done everything in his life for the village; why not grant him the love of his life, the chance to be happy for once? And if they ever made offspring, with Sakura's chakra control and his skills, they would be some damn fine shinobi one day.

"Even if I approve this relationship between you two, there's nothing I can do now. Sakura accepted the mission and only the Feudal lord himself can break it now."

"But…"

"I'm not finished yet!" Tsunade snapped at him. "But seeing how much she means to you and you to her, I'm granting you permission to go after Sakura."

Kakashi wanted to thank her but an irritated raise of her hand stopped him once again. "But, and get this in that thick skull of yours, if Sakura still chooses the village or the Wind's Feudal lord won't agree, no matter how much you love each other, you have to let it go."

"I fully understand and I promise not to let you regret anything." Bowing swiftly he poofed out of the office.

"I'm already regretting it," Tsunade muttered to no one in particular and searched her desk for another bottle of sake, highly of need of its effects. But still she couldn't help the small smile that played upon her lips, hoping that Kakashi would succeed.

Explaining everything to Mae, surprisingly she was actually quite understanding about it all. She'd already had a feeling that something was amiss from the moment he awoke. He packed the things he needed before taking a quick shower. Putting the alarm on six am, he went to bed.

The next morning he was already awake before his alarm went off. Knowing he couldn't sleep anymore with the adrenaline that was rushing through his veins he got up quickly dressed and grabbed his pack. Jumping out of the window he started to make his way as fast as he could to the Wind's feudal lord's estate. Seeing as the journey would take him a week and Sakura was four days ahead of him she was likely almost to the mansion herself. Willing himself to even go faster, he was nothing more than a silver blur, racing through the woods to get to Sakura in time.

**xXx**

Taking a deep breath she stared at the iron gates before her. This was it; this was the place she was going to live in for the rest of her life. She hesitated a little, glancing back at the forest behind her. She'd already made it this far without breaking down. It was time to let go and do what the Fire country entrusted her to do. Closing her eyes while her head was tipped down a little she smiled when the image of Naruto and Hinata came into view. That is what she was fighting for, true love had to win. They both deserved happiness after the things they had gone through. Taking a deep breath she opened her emerald eyes, staring at the path she'd now left behind before walking towards the iron gates to start a new beginning.

Showing the scroll to the guards she got through security quite easily. She was led through the front garden through endless corridor before she finally stopped at a doubled oak door. Her stuff was already taken from her at the main entrance, telling her it would be waiting for her in her chambers. The servant went in first, speaking to whoever was in the room before opening the door yet again, this time signaling Sakura to walk in. Taking another deep breath she walked in.

Her eyes fell onto a large almost empty room. In the middle of where she was walking was a long red carpet reaching the small set of steps at the end of the room. On top of the small steps were three thrones were placed. In the middle one was sat a middle aged man. His hair was raven black, his dark blue eyes held wisdom and kindness. He was dressed in formal robes and the small crown resting upon his head indicated he was the Feudal lord of the Wind country. At his right side sat a woman, around his age Sakura guessed. Her elegant reddish hair rested upon her shoulders and her grey colored eyes looked at her with warmth, making Sakura feel welcome. On his left side was another throne, one that was a bit smaller than the other two though. She guessed that's the place where usually her fiancé would sit.

Glancing up she saw beautiful paintings on the ceiling, artwork that probably would have taken months to finish. There was also a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. On both the left and right side were small almost triangular shaped windows, the kind you see a lot in an old castle. There were Roman pillars on every side, and a balcony on the right hand side. The floor was made of white marble and she could even see her own reflection in it.

Walking down the carpet she stopped a few meters before the steps. She bowed graciously in greeting and waited to be spoken too.

"Stand up my child. There's no need for formalities since we're going to be family in two days."

Her eyes widened in shock. She was getting married in two days? "Two days milord?"

"Yes, dear. We already planned the wedding weeks ago but we didn't find the right person to marry our son," The female replied this time. "I hope it doesn't bother you?"

"Not at all milady, I'm a bit surprised that's all."

"That's understandable. You're probably wondering where our son is, he's out riding right now. I perfectly understand if you want to freshen up before dinner."

"Thank you milady, I would love to."

"Good, we talk later at dinner. You're probably tired after your journey. Misha!" A maid walked in and led Sakura away from the feudal lord and his wife. But before they exited the room the woman spoke again. "And Sakura dear, please call me Arisu, we're going to be family after all."

Sakura turned around and smiled. "As you wish Arisu-san." Arisu shook her head smiling and waved the girls off.

Being led through many corridors once again, she was afraid that she would get lost in such a big place. Finally stopping at another big oak door, she was left alone. Opening the door she only saw a wall with a white painted closet before it. Upon the wooden surface were a long vase and a small statue of a woman holding her son. On the whole wall itself hung a big mirror, the sides decorated with gold.

Breathlessly she decided to walk to the left side only to get the shock of her life. This room was almost as big as her whole apartment was, bigger even. At the left side of the wall was another row of closets with a television set upon it and a tray filled with silver cutlery and crockery. The doors were half made out of glass, and she could see the crockery through them. In front of the tv set was a big fluffy carpet with a small table on it. It was surrounded with a couch, and a large chaise lounge. Then on the other side beneath the window sat a window sill large enough to rest upon and look out at the garden. At the right side of the room was a fireplace with another fluffy carpet in front of it and another chaise lounge. In the middle was another door, probably leading to the sleeping part of her room she guessed.

Opening the door she saw a king sized canopy bed, red curtains bound to the dark oak pillars standing on the every corner of her bed. In front of her bed was a chest, probably only for decoration she figured and there were two more doors. One made out of glass leading to the balcony and the other leading to the attached bathroom. On her right side was a big open space leading to her closet, well more like her own mall! Every door was a mirror but behind every door were clothes, shoes, jewellery, simply everything that a royal person would ever need. She pinched herself in the arm to check she was really seeing this. She even saw a chair standing in the corner and right next to it her bags had been placed. And when she looked into them, she saw that her clothes were already taken out and had been placed behind one of those doors. Turning around and walking out of her 'closet', she opened the door next to her night stand.

The floor was again made out of white marble, just like the walls now surrounding her. She had a large black marble bathtub, which looked like a Jacuzzi. She had a normal shower at least twice the size of the one she had at home. A toilet where the pot was made out of white marble but the seat and cistern were made out black marble, and every handle, pipe or crane habiting the bathroom was made out of gold or the very least something that looked exactly like gold. The sink was also out of black marble, and the mirror handing above it was just like the one she saw when she entered her room, decorated and surrounded with gold. Next to the sink was a long white colored closet filled with big, fluffy towels.

"Woah, I think I've died and gone to heaven," Sakura said breathlessly. Walking back to her bedroom she quickly grabbed some clean undergarments that were to her amazement the right size, before walking back into the bathroom. Showering a bit and getting ready for her dinner with her future family she pulled on a knee length strapless black dress. It hugged every curved in just the right way. Putting on a bit make-up she opened the doors to her balcony and stepped outside. Walking to the railing she glanced out to the horizon. She could see the small forest she'd travelled through before she got here and behind it the big desert where Sunagakure was.

She didn't know how long she stood there, gazing at the view, but she shivered slightly at the chilled wind now licking her bare arms. She jumped slightly when a jacket was placed over her bare shoulders. Turning around she stared into a pair of grey eyes. His face was well formed, with high cheekbones and tanned skin. His dark blue hair was barely reaching the nape of his neck, but a few bangs hung I front of his eyes while the rest stood in slight spikes that pointed in all directions, it looked as if he'd just got out of bed. But it gave him a teasing, youthful look. His well formed delicate lips were turned into a small smile, showing off his perfect set of teeth.

"You shouldn't dress that way if you're on the balcony, you'll freeze to death." His voice was smooth but firm and held a teasing edge. Sakura smiled back, grasping the edges of the jacket that barely reached over her knees.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the jacket."

"You're welcome. Do you enjoy the view?"

"Yes, it's quite lovely. You could almost dream away just by looking at it."

"Hmm, I guess you're right," He smiled back and stepped further onto the balcony. He wore a white dress shirt, a black belt with a sword attached on to it. His legs were covered by a set of dark brown pants and he wore black leather riding boots over his pants that reached his knees.

The dark blue jacket now lying upon Sakura's shoulder playfully fluttered in the wind as they stood side by side on the balcony. They didn't say anything to each other, but still it was a comfortable silence between the two.

"What were you doing in my room by the way?" Sakura asked, not taking her eyes of the now darkening sky, already starting to turn a beautiful shade of pink and orange colors.

"I heard that Toshiyuki's fiancé had arrived. I wanted to know what you looked like."

"Ah, so you're a good friend of him then?"

The man turned his head and smiled down at her, he was just a head taller than her. "You could say so." He sniffed the air and turned around stepping away from the railing. "Dinner time is coming up and I still need to change. I'll see you around Pinky."

Sakura scowled at the nickname. "My name is Sakura."

"I didn't ask for your name, Pinky," the man replied teasingly. He walked into her bedroom and Sakura closed the glass door behind her and followed him back to the living room part of her suite.

"Stop calling me that will you! It's annoying."

"But I think it sounds cute," the dark haired man pouted. He laughed softly at the glare he received as a reply. "I was just teasing you Sakura-san. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading to my chambers."

He went to walk away but this time Sakura stopped him. "Don't forget your jacket and thanks once again."

"Ah don't mention it, I wouldn't want a beautiful girl like you freeze to death out there," he replied, taking over the jacket and swinging it over his shoulder.

Sakura blushed at the compliment and turned her head in a different direction. She heard the door open and thought he was gone when his voice rang through her ears again. "See you around, Pinky."

"Stop calling me that!" Sakura snapped at him, and she could hear him walk off, the laughter of his voice fading away as he turned a corner.

Sighing she turned around again. The man really got on her nerves. Sitting down on one of her couches she waited for the maids to come and get her. She had to admit it was very strange to her to suddenly have so much luxury, but it wasn't home. Naruto and all her other friends wouldn't be just a couple of blocks away anymore. She was now living in a whole new world and she couldn't just pop by when she felt like it, especially when she would be married to the Feudal lord's son.

Standing up she made her way back to her big closet and pulled out the personal stuff that the servants didn't touch. Smiling down at the picture frame of her, Naruto and Ino together, she placed it upon her nightstand. How she would miss hanging around them. Her green eyes dulled sadly. What was **he** doing now? Did he already have his memory back? Shaking her head to force him out of her thoughts she tried not to think on it. She'd promised herself not to look back; it would only hurt her more in the end.

A knock was heard on her door and Sakura let her glaze slide one more time over the mirror before standing up. Together Misha and Sakura made their way towards the dining room. It was just as large as the room where the feudal lord received his visitors, but this time the lower part of the walls where covered by a dark colored wood and the upper walls were painted in a deep dark red, giving the room a warm atmosphere. In the middle of the room was a very long table, one that was probably big enough a hundred men could sit at it without being uncomfortably pressed to close together.

At the head of the table was the Feudal lord sitting. On his right side once again was his wife and on the other side, much to her surprise was where the guy from earlier was seated. He wore a long black jacket that reached his knees and the cords on the collar and the wrist cuffs were made of gold thread. He wore just like before black leather boots reaching his knees, but these ones were a tad more elegant. He wore a white pair of pants and a cotton dress shirt.

He looked up at smiled at her. Standing up he made his way to the other side of the table and pulled back one of the chairs next to his mother where Sakura was to be seated. Bowing her head slightly in a grateful nod she sat down and stared confused at the man who simply made his way back to the other side of the table.

Sakura wanted to ask what he was doing here when the door on the very right corner opened and a chef walked in.

"Dinner is served!" As if on cue, the servants walked into the room and placed a plate filled with delicious looking food in front of everyone. The servants bowed slightly before stepping backwards, stopping in front of the wall and remained standing there.

Sakura felt a bit nervous, not knowing what to do. Glancing at the man sitting opposite her she saw him grabbing the outer fork and knife before starting to eat. Taking the hint she did the same.

"Do you like the room we appointed you, Sakura?" Arisu asked as she looked at the pink haired woman beside her.

Dabbing her mouth with the napkin she smiled back. "I love it. It's very beautiful, thank you."

"I'm glad you liked it, I made it my personal project to decorate your room."

"I'm flattered, and may I say you did a tremendous job. I think I could get lost in my room if I wasn't careful."

The feudal lord and his wife laughed at her comment, the man she still didn't know the name of snickered slightly, grinning at her from the other side of the table.

"So I heard from Toshi-kun that you two already had a meeting before dinner."

Raising an eyebrow in confusion she glanced from her the red haired woman to the man sitting opposite of her. Only then did she notice the resemblance between him and the Feudal lord. Why had she been so stupid! She should have known the moment she saw him. He had his mother's eyes and the dark colored hair of his father. Smiling a forced smile she replied. "Ah yes, he was quite a gentleman handing me his jacket so that I wouldn't freeze on the balcony."

Toshiyuki smiled back. "As I said before, I wouldn't want a lovely young woman like you to freeze to death."

The continued with the dinner and after they were done they and Sakura excused herself quickly after, telling them she was still rather tired from her long journey. Walking into her room she changed back into a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt. A knock sounded on her door and was quickly opened after that.

Toshiyuki walked in, still in the same attire he'd worn at dinner. Sakura emerged from her closet, only to see her fiancé sitting upon her king sized bed.

"What do you want?" Sakura sighed, leaning against the wall.

"I apologize, I should have told you who I was the moment I met you on the balcony." Toshiyuki began. "Let's start again, shall we?" He stood up and made his way towards Sakura. He bowed deeply and reached for her hand, kissing it softly.

"My name is Toshiyuki Nejikage, but you can call me Toshi for short. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sakura sighed, knowing she would have to get along with the man. It wasn't that he wasn't handsome or attractive, he was. But there was just one thing, he wasn't Kakashi. "Nice to meet you Toshi, I'm Sakura Haruno."

He stood straight again and smiled. "So you're the replacement of my earlier fiancé."

"Yes I am." Sakura replied. She stepped away from him and moved to the sitting room in her chamber. Sitting down on the couch she watched as Toshiyuki sat down on the chaise lounge.

"Do you know why she cancelled it?" Toshiyuki asked curiously. His elbow propped upon the parapet as his chin rested in his open palm of his hand. His swung his legs on the couch and stared at Sakura with curiosity, eager to know why this sudden change happened. "It doesn't happen so much, in fact is rather rare that someone turns down the chance to marry someone of the royal family."

Sakura smiled at the memory of her friends. "I didn't know that. I hope she didn't hurt your feelings?"

"Nah, it didn't know her anyway. But tell me please, why did she do it and why did you agree to marry me without knowing me?"

Sakura sighed and turned her head away. "She didn't accept it freely of her own choice, her father did it for her," Sakura began. She stood up and walked over to the window and sat down on the windowsill whilst staring outside at the stars.

"She already gave her heart to someone else in the village. She was so in love with him, I wanted to give her a chance to taste true love, even if I myself can't have it."

"Who was he?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, the number one knuckleheaded and loudmouthed shinobi of the village," Sakura smiled "and my best friend."

"So you only agreed to marry with me to give her the chance to love Naruto?"

Sakura simply nodded, feeling him stare at the back of her head. But was surprised with the reply she got back from him.

"I envy her. True love is really hard to find these days. Love isn't something you can take for granted, and if you find the person you love there's still the question of if you'll every get the chance to be with him. It was very noble of you to take her place Sakura. I hope she and that Naruto guy will get together sometime."

"Then you're hopes are fulfilled, the moment I took her place she didn't want my sacrifice to be wasted. She walked right up to him and kissed him."

Toshiyuki chuckled. "That must have been a shock for him." Sakura smiled back at him and only slightly turned her head to still be able to gaze outside.

"Yeah it was, but they're together now and that's all worth it."

"You mentioned love wasn't meant for you," Toshiyuki started carefully. "What did you mean by that?"

Sakura's smile faded and briefly you could see the hurt and sadness in her eyes. But as fast as it appeared it vanished once again. If it was one thing she had learned while dating Kakashi it was hiding emotions. She swallowed uncomfortably and unconsciously bit her lower lip.

"It's just like I said it was. It isn't meant for me."

But Toshiyuki wasn't a fool; he could clearly hear she was hiding something. Her emerald eyes were dulled, only slightly and you had to really look hard to find it. He only saw it because he was good at recognizing things and reading people. And the way Sakura was looking now was indicating she was holding something back and that there was another reason why she'd agreed to this arranged marriage.

He stood up and walked over to Sakura and sat down on the opposite side of her. "Someone broke your heart," He whispered softly, his eyes held kindness and understanding.

Sakura said nothing, her own eyes fixed upon the stars. Toshiyuki didn't say anything either and patiently waited for her to tell him what was going on. And in the end he got what he wanted. "I was dating someone I wasn't supposed to," Sakura began softly. "You could say he was the right kind of wrong. But before you could begin to understand I have to tell you about my past."

"The night is still young and I don't have to go anywhere," Toshiyuki smiled.

Sakura smiled back, even if it was only a small smile. "When I was young, I fell in love with Sasuke. He was always so cold and heartless towards me and even though I declared my love for him he still knocked me unconscious and left me on a stone cold bench. I was left heartbroken and turned to training myself harder to get him back. But in the progress another person caught my eye, my former sensei. You're probably going to say that it's wrong and…"

"No hold on just a moment," Toshiyuki interrupted her. "I never said such a thing."

Sakura blinked and stared at him confused. "You don't find it weird?" Toshiyuki shook his head making Sakura raise her eyebrow even more.

He chuckled at her shocked face and smirked teasingly. "You didn't expect that right?"

"No, I didn't," Sakura confessed honestly.

"In my eyes, love is something unexpected. You can't control with who you fall in love with, but it's the question of if you're going to act upon it. Love it just an ageless matter. As long as both parties involved love each other, doesn't matter what age or gender or whatever else people are complaining about, it's worth fighting for."

Sakura blinked. "Wow, I never looked at it that way before."

"Then I've done you some good," Toshiyuki smiled.

Sakura swatted him playfully. "Pfft, you're so full of yourself!"

"I know, that's why you love me," He smirked widened and dodged the swing of her arm. "I'm just kidding Sakura. Now please continue with your story."

"Only because you asked nicely," Sakura replied. She took a moment of silence; trying to think back where she stopped to before she continued her story. "He helped me train harder than ever before, watched my back and helped me to get up every time I fell down. He's always been there for me. And then we just stepped over the lines of friendship and grew into something more. But then everything changed." Her volume faded and her last sentence was almost whispered out.

"What happened?"

"He was sent on a mission and lost his memory," Sakura replied softly. "He didn't know anything about us anymore and three weeks after that I found him in the arms off another woman."

"How horrible," Toshiyuki gasped out.

"It hurt me a lot but the way he smiled when he was with her, a true smile of happiness, I knew I could never give him what he wanted or needed. That's why I let him go. He deserves much better than me, after all I'm just his former student. He should be with someone around his own age someone he can walk around in public with, without having to be embarrassed."

"So that's why you decided to marry me?"

"Yes, I would be able to give Hinata her chance at happiness, as well as Kakashi. And I'm serving my country and village, what more could I ask for?" Sakura smiled sadly. A lonely tear rolled down her cheek and was almost on the end before it was wiped away by Toshiyuki's thumb.

"Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened," Toshiyuki said kindly. "You can draw comfort from the moments of happiness you shared with him. At least you got a taste of what love could be like."

"I know, and I'm happy for him…"

"But you can't deny the searing pain in your heart because you had to let him go," Toshiyuki finished her sentence. He stroked her cheek and smiled. "I understand the pain you went through and I'm sorry that you're stuck with me. But I promise I'll do my best to make you happy."

"Thanks Toshi, you've really helped me." She was startled when she was pulled forward and tensed when his arms wrapped around her waist but quickly relaxed and returned the hug.

"No problem Sakura, I'm glad I could have been a friend to you. Now let's sleep shall we. I'm sure we have a busy schedule ahead of us tomorrow."

**xXx**

The next morning Sakura awoke when something or rather someone jumped upon her bed, causing the mattress she was laying on to bounce her up. Snapping her eyes open she blinked rapidly against the bright light. A mop of blonde hair was in front of her and bright blue eyes stared at her teasingly. Only when she opened her eyes fully did she recognize the woman who'd rudely awakened her.

"Temari?" She said confused. Her sleep addled mind not grasping the point of why she was here.

"Hey Sakura, you really are a late sleeper, aren't you?" Temari replied back smirking.

"Had a long night," Sakura replied yawning. She sat up, forcing Temari off of her and petted the space beside her. "What are you doing here?"

"You seem to forget that my brother is the Kazekage, he's going to perform the wedding ceremony. I can't believe you're going to get married tomorrow."

"Tell me about it."

"So it doesn't bother you?"

"Not really, the faster this is over with the better. It's not like he isn't a nice guy, I just want this behind me, to start over you know? It's hard to think that I'll won't be going on missions!"

"Hmmm…" Temari looked at Sakura skeptically. "I know there's something else to it. I can sense it."

Sakura sighed. Why could everybody read her so well damn it! "It's nothing Temari. So you have the honor of dressing the bride huh?" Sakura asked, trying to change the subject. It seemed she fell for it as the big grin returned on her face.

"Yup, I begged Gaara to let me go with him. Kankuro is here also by the way. He and Gaara are in the preparation room for your wedding, security and stuff like that. I can't believe you're going to be a royal after this."

"Neither can I," Sakura replied softly. '_Neither can I._'

The day rushed by with Temari by her side. She hadn't seen her fiancé much since his mother heavily believed that the day before the wedding that the groom shouldn't see his bride. It didn't really matter to Sakura though, she was glad that at least she had one of her friends with her. She'd already spoken with Gaara who had became a great friend and a lot warmer towards her when she saved his older brother's life and his own.

She had also seen the room where the wedding is going to be held. It looked to be the size of a football field. There were two entrances to the large room; the first one was sealed with thick double oak doors where the guests would walk in. The floor was white marble and at either side had four big windows. The normal red curtains were taking off by the servants and replaced by white ones, hold together by gold thread. On the left side was going to be one large buffet for the guests. On the other side of the room was the stairs in a deeper shade of white marble. There were a set of stairs at either side and they came together at the top where the second entrance was. That was the entrance where Sakura would come out together with Toshiyuki. He would take the right side and she would walk down the left side. When they were down stairs there would be Gaara standing, waiting to marry them.

Taking in the information that she needed and which side of the stairs she would walk upon, she made her way to her room, Temari in tow. Sakura was lying on her bed reading a book while Temari scanned through her closet. At the beginning she looked up after every gasp of surprise that escaped the blonde's lips when she held up very expensive jewellery or a really nice piece of clothing. But after it had happened quite a few times she just kept reading, smiling softly at every gasp she heard about every two minutes or so.

The next day she woke up quite early. And again she was surprised when she opened her eyes. Scattered upon her silken sheets were red rose petals. She smiled softly and picked up a handful. Sniffing it she smelled the sweet scent of the flower, making her smile widen. She looked up when there was a knock on her door and saw Temari walking into her bedroom.

"Hey bride to be!" Temari greeted her happily and stopped half shocked when she saw the state of her bed. "Woah, what happened?"

"I apparently got a visit from my fiancé. I have to say he does have his romantic side."

Temari grinned and sat down at the end of the bed. "You lucky girl. Now get up, the ceremony begins in four hours, so that means we don't have time to chit chat."

"Yes, I'm already up," Sakura grinned.

Throwing the sheets off of her, she walked into the bathroom. After she was done, Temari helped her with her wedding dress. The Nagajugan was a broken white color. Atop came a light blue shirt, stopping at her waist. The Haori jacket was of a pale pink color, the sleeves longer than her arms itself. The collar was purple colored. The obi was dark blue on top with dark red (below). And last but not least, the koshi-himo was red colored, a brighter shade than on the obi. Her hair was pulled up in a bun and held there by a clip. A small tiara was placed upon her head, a small veil with it that stopped at the nape of her neck. Grabbing the see through blue scarf and wrapping it around her arms, Sakura sat down so Temari could start on her make-up. With only a half hour left, Sakura was finally ready.

"Damn Sakura, you look beautiful." Temari said as she drew back from her.

Looking into the mirror she almost couldn't recognize herself anymore. "Is that me?"

"Of course you silly!" Temari chuckled. "Who else?"

"Sorry," Sakura smiled back. "Could you leave me only for a bit? I…"

Temari stopped her with holding up her finger. "I know, you don't have to explain yourself. I was going to check upon my brother anyway. I'll be back in a bit."

Smiling grateful at her she sat down on the chair in her 'closet'. Closing her eyes, she forced herself to calm down. '_Everything is going to be fine. I can do this._' Inhaling a deep breath, she let it go slowly. Opening her eyes and standing up she looked into the mirror once more to look at her appearance.

She couldn't recognize the person staring back at her. But that was what she wanted, wasn't it? The leave her old life behind and start anew. No heartbreaks, no nerve breaking missions. She would let go that one part of her life. At least she didn't do it for nothing. Just like Toshi had said. Naruto and Hinata were happy now. Just like Kakashi. And that was what counted. Toshiyuki wasn't a bad guy. He was really nice and seem to understand her. Maybe someday, when she picked up all the shattered pieces of her heart, she could give it to him. He deserved at least that much.

There was a knock on the door just before it was pushed open. "Sakura, it's time!" Temari yelled from the entrance.

Taking a deep breath she turned around, following Temari to corridor Toshiyuki and her would walk out in a couple of moments. With a squeeze in her hand Temari left her alone. Sakura didn't have to wait long. A pair of arms rested upon her shoulder while warm breathe tickled her ear.

"You look beautiful Sakura," Toshiyuki whispered in her ear. Sakura turned her head to smile at him. He wore a black full length kimono with the family crest imprinted in gold on the back and front and it was tucked into the white colored hakama pants. A matching haori overcoat was resting upon his shoulders.

"Are you ready?"

Sakura nodded, turning around again to face the double doors they would walk out any minute now. Then the music began to play, and the doors where slowly pulled upon to reveal the couple. With another quick squeeze in her hands, both her and Toshiyuki stepped forward. Walking down the path that was explained to them one day ago. The room itself was filled with people, all standing as they watched the pair walking down. Gaara stood in his formal robes, waiting for the two to stop either side of him. When they finally were there, the crowd sat back on their seats and the music died down. With one glance over the room, Gaara finally began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth of not only friendship between two countries, but also two individuals. As they are about to get bound in holy matrimony, this bond between Toshiyuki Nejikage and Sakura Haruno will cement the bond of the land of Wind and the Land of Fire together. Should there be anyone who has cause why these two people should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace."

None spoke up to protest. And the wedding continued. A golden goblet was brought forward that they needed to hold together. A red ribbon was then bound around their hands, uniting them together forever. The each took their turn to sip of the liquid inside, a symbol to clean their souls and preparing them to be joined with another. They laughed lightly while they did their best not to spill on their clothes. The ribbon was taken away just like the goblet while a young girl walked down the aisle carrying a pillow with the rings. Both of them grabbed the ring distend for the other.

"Now, repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed, let this be a symbol for our friendship, our love for each other and our countries. May it bond us and strengthen us through good times and bad." As they repeated Gaara, they slipped the ring around each other finger.

Gaara nodded approvingly. "In as much as you, Toshiyuki Nejikage, and you Sakura Haruno, have consented together in the union of matrimony and you have pledged your faith to each other in the presence of these witnesses. Now by the authority vested in me as Kazekage of Sunagakure, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Toshiyuki stepped forward. His hand raised up to stroke her cheek gently before pulling her face closer to his. Sakura sighed as his lips touched her own. They were smooth and warm, a small shiver ran down her spine. They still felt strange then. These lips upon her own. But she would get used to it as the time would pass by. They were after all the only ones that would be allowed to touch hers again in such intimate way.

He pulled back then his grey eyes staring at her. "I'll do my best to make you happy Sakura."

Sakura smiled, grabbing his hand as it was slipping away. "The same goes for you, husband." Toshi laughed, pulling her at his side and walking down the aisle with his brand new wife.

**xXx**

The door that gained access to the balcony opened. A pink haired woman stepped outside, sliding the door closed with care. Not wanting to wake up her husband that was sleeping on the other side of the bed. The blankets were curled up around his waist, his bare back staring back at her. Sakura smiled at the view. He had been so gentle with her, asking her so many times if she really wanted to do this now. Sakura smiled and told him it was okay. He had kissed and caressed her. Her pleasure above his own. And as she lay there panting just coming down from her high, he slipped in.

He wasn't rough, careful long strokes that definitely wouldn't hurt her but driving her to the edge nevertheless. They kissed, caressed and loved. Surely Sakura's heart was broken. But seeing Toshiyuki caring about her so, making sure she was comfortable brought back a spark. Maybe if her love wasn't there yet, she would learn it. Something definitely happened. It wasn't Sasuke nor Kakashi that had held her tonight. But Sakura knew that she would love him one day.

She wrapped her coat tighter around her. Her emerald eyes staring up at the evening sky. The lone moon was looking back at her, glowing in all his glory to light up the darkened sky. She placed her hand upon the reeling, a soft sound reaching her ears as the steel of her ring hit the stone. She stared down at the small piece of art resting around her finger. The band was gold but on top where to small diamonds, one red, the other green. Each color representing the nation that united at their wedding. And if she looked carefully enough, she could see that the words 'Fire' and 'Wind' was writing by the right diamond.

Sakura snapped her head up then, feeling a very familiar signature sneaking up at her from behind. Before he could lock her into his embrace, Sakura stepped aside. Turning around sharply to stare him in the eye. "What are you doing here?" She hissed softly, her heart throbbing painfully.

There he was. The man that hurt her as much as Sasuke did, probably even more. She could see his fatigued gaze, his upper body heaving with pants to regain his breath. He must have run the whole way, Sakura thought. Probably not even stopping for a quick rest, the baka. But then her eyes widened in realization. He had done that for her. Risking his own health to come after her. But why? Was his memory back, didn't he want a friend or teammate leaving him without saying goodbye?

Her answer came when he started to speak. "I'm so sorry Sakura. I wish I could turn back time to make sure I didn't take that mission. I never wanted this to happen."

Sakura sighed, lowering her head. Her heart clenched painfully. He loved her just as much as she loved him. But it was too late. She snickered at the irony. Figures, he's always late. Why not now? "Is okay Kakashi. Neither of us did."

She saw his eyes crinkling up in his familiar smile. He reached out with his hand, wanting to tuck away a strand of pink hair. But once again Sakura stepped away to avoid his touch. His eye showed hurt. He didn't understand why she didn't want to be touched. Didn't she just say that she loved him with other words? He watched her right hand come up to tuck the strand of hair behind her ear, herself. A quick sparkle caught his eye the moment the light source from within the chamber touched the steel around her finger. And then he saw it. His heart giving an agonizing throb as the news hit him square in the face. He was too late. The wedding had already occurred.

He tilted his head down, his fist clenching while he tried to cope with the emotions racing through him. "I'm too late, aren't I?" His gaze locked on her. Hoping, no wishing that she would simply laugh and say it was only a cruel joke. But she didn't. Her eyes lowered as she began to bite her lip. That was enough answer for him.

"I'm sorry. But I think you should go," Sakura said softly. It pained her to see him so broken. He turned his head away, probably not wanting to show just how much it hurt him. She knew she would regret this, but maybe it would give her the closer she needed. She wanted the end of her relationship to be better, not as painful as it was now. He was her mentor, friend and former lover most of all. He didn't deserve this pain. She closed in on him. As he turned his head to look at her, his eye showing just how much it hurt him, she couldn't stop herself. She tucked the mask down and kissed him. Showing him without words that no matter what she still loved him. But they simply weren't meant to be. Tears leaked out of the corners, wishing that he would have been early, to avoid such heartbreak. But it would be useless. She was out of his reach as much as he was out in his.

She released him then, noticing for the first time she wasn't the only one crying their pain. She whipped away his tears, pulling up his mask as she did so.

"I'll always love you." They hugged then. Saying goodbye to each other without words. Who knows how long it would be until they would see each other again. More importantly in what the situation that would be.

She inhaled his scent one more time, holding back the tears that threatened to spill. Never again would she be hold like this by him, locked safely away in his embrace and love. She willed herself to remember this night, knowing that whatever happened to forced her in this situation, he loved her. Sakura finally released him then, noticed how reluctant he let her go. She rested her palm against his cheek, gazing him one more time lovingly in the eye until she turned her back to him. Walking back into her bedroom and married life. Away from him. And as she closed the door, she quickly took a peak to the balcony, even if she told herself not to do it. Her eyes met the empty balcony, as if the last couple minutes never occurred. And with a heavy heart she closed the door, joining her husband in bed. As if he sensed her presence he turned around, throwing an arm around her middle and snuggling her from behind. Releasing a heavy sigh, she turned around. Smiling at the peaceful face of her husband and returned the embrace.


	3. Five years later

**Five years later**

Her life style had been changed over the five years since her marriage. She slept when she wanted to sleep. Could decide whenever she wanted to do something as long she wouldn't bring disgrace back to the royal family she was now part of. She had her own maids, dressing her every day for every event that was occurring. Sometimes she'd even wear ten outfits a day, something she wouldn't have done before in her old life style. She learned how to speak properly around other royals. The etiquette and the rules of the high society. Sometimes even Gaara would come to visit for certain matters she did not yet know of. She would later. When she and her husband had to rule over the land. A fact she couldn't grasp at yet, not imagining herself sitting upon a thrown and rule the people. She always had been a fighter. Fighting for her cause what was right. But now she was reduced to nods, speaking and sending out people to do as she wishes than rather do the action herself.

She sighed, her finger sliding over edge of her glass that held her wine. She was sitting in the lounge, listening to the pianist sitting at farthest corner from her, pressing the elegant and shining keys that gave her the most beautiful melodies that put her at ease. Toshiyuki was with his father on his last business trip. He would step down from his thrown over a month, and then it was their time to rule. Her mother in law, Arisu, was already teaching her how to aid him with his tasks. Be there for him when he would need her. The books she'd given her to read over the politics and strategies were sitting on top of the table next to her. She'd already read most of them, these being the last she'd have to read before her education would be finished. It made it a lot easier for Sakura to read through them since she was after all the fifth Hokage's apprentice. Her Shishou hated these affairs back in those days, and normally would it shove in either hers of Shizune's lap to handle those matters off.

Konoha, Sakura sighed again. Her eyes closing this time as she imaged the place she'd been born and lived most of her life. She could almost hear the water running down the river that separated the city in two parts, the children's laughter at the playing fields, the yelling of the merchants on the market, the sweet scents of the dango's place and Ino's flower shop, the stern voices of the sensei's teaching new shinobi on the academy. She missed it so much. Her friends, her old apartment, Ichiraku's, the training grounds. Hell, she even missed the insults she would get from Sai when they were put together on a mission. And most of all she missed Kakashi. She hadn't seen him after the encounter on the balcony years ago. She knew it was for the better, but deep within her heart she still loved him. No matter how hard she tried, he still held her heart like he had back in the days they were a couple. It pained her somehow, that it had to end like this. The last kiss they shared still carved within her mind and memory forever.

She had picked up her broken pieces of her heart and put it together after a year had passed. Toshiyuki had been really kind to her. He didn't do anything what she didn't want to. Never forcing her into things she didn't want. And along the way she learned to love him. It wasn't really that hard to do. He was a nice and fair guy. He was clumsy at times and a good listener whenever she needed someone to talk to. He could cheer her up with his jokes and taught her things she wanted to learn. But even after all that, Kakashi still didn't disappear from her heart liked she'd hoped. She'd even got so far she'd even stopped trying. Because somehow, that was her only link back to her old life. Something she was reluctant to let go, and because he had been her first of everything. Her first kiss, first dance, first love quarrel, and last but not least, her first lover.

Sakura took a sip from her drink. The liquid slide down her throat and warmed her up from the inside. She knew that Toshiyuki knew that Kakashi still held a spot within her heart. She could see it in his eyes whenever she'd returned to earth after glancing off into the night sky. But instead of seeing sadness, or even anger of betrayal, she'd saw understanding in those grey depths. He knew how love worked. She noticed and heard it the first night she'd met him. And that fact that he wasn't even mad at her for loving another man next to her own husband made her love him more. Because he showed her his trust that she would never cheat on him or do anything to humiliate him.

The melody reached its climax before it slowly died down. Her green eyes fluttered open, murmuring a thank you to the musician that kept her company. The man flashed a smile, got from his seat to give her a short bow.

"Should I play you another, milady?" he asked politely.

"That would be unnecessarily, but thank you for your offer. Maybe later upon the day."

"As you wish." With another short bow he exited the room.

Looking at the clock in the corner of the room she quickly gulped down her wine before she stood from her place. Misha, her personal maid already moved to clean up the little mess she'd made.

"Leave the books there Misha, I'll be returning shortly." Misha nodded, grabbing the silver platter and removing the wine glass and bottle.

She moved from the lounge towards Arisu's studies. Her eyes not even resting on the beautiful art pieces decorating every hall she'd passed. Going up a flight of stairs she saw the oak door she'd been searching for, finally coming within reach. With a swift knock, she announced her presence.

"Come in Sakura."

The door opened, and Sakura moved in. She smiled thankfully at the servant that held the door open for her. "Good afternoon Arisu. You wanted to see me?"

The woman in question was sitting behind her desk. Normally it would be covered with scrolls, files she needed to check for her husband or need for some errands of her own. But this time there was three kinds of paper lying upon the desk. Next to them lay small piles of envelops.

Aged grey eyes stared at her warmly. "Yes I did dear. Come on closer. I need your opinion on which paper the invitation must be for yours and my son's crowning. I already have written the invitations for whom they are, but surely you want some friends of your own to be there at your crowning."

Sakura smiled, coming forward to regard the three different colored papers. After looking at them for a moment, she decided upon the light pinked one. "Splendid idea, Sakura. I was inclining to that color also. Well then, whom do you want to invite yourself?"

"Well, most of my friends really. I miss them a lot." Arisu's eyes softened with sympathy.

"I know my dear. Since Toshi-kun is away with his father. Maybe we should take a little trip of our own then?" She said with a wink.

Sakura blinked confused. "But isn't someone supposed to stay here if some urgent matter would need us?"

"That's why we have our advisors, my dear. We royal's take vacation too you know."

"That's not what I meant, I-,"

Arisu shushed her with a wave of her hand, a small chuckle escaping her lips. "I know Sakura. But I think it would be good for you to go on a little trip. I'll make some arrangements while you finish writing your friends on the guest list. I'll make sure they will print out their invitations first. Then we shall deliver them personally too them. Maybe stay there a few days before returning home."

Sakura smiled gratefully. "Thank you Arisu, I would really enjoy that."

"This country can't have a depressed one leading them dear, it only asks for more trouble. Now, you write them down, I'll go make the arrangements. We'll leave tomorrow then."

"Oh, but Arisu?" Sakura called after her. The red hair woman turned around. "Can we go alone? I don't want our visit to be blow up and all that."

"I understand Sakura, but we can't leave without our guards."

"I can protect us both," Sakura pleaded. She didn't have anything against the guards. Most were nice and polite, but she wanted to feel just like her old self, Even if it was only for a few days.

"Well alright, but only this once! It's not proper behavior for a lady."

"Thank you Arisu, I really appreciate it."

**xXx**

As promised they left the next day without guards surrounding them. A cloak covered bother their forms as they travelled on their horses through the lands. Sakura preferred running, but seeing she was with a civilian and she already pushed her luck far enough she'd settled with horseback riding. For the first time she'd felt her old self come back again. She simply seemed to glow as they made their way towards the Fire country. Arisu seemed to know it too. A knowing smile was playing on her face as she saw her daughter in law riding towards her old home.

After three days of travelling, Sakura saw the all so familiar green gates staring at her. The opening from the home she'd left five years ago to serve her the people of her country. She released a breath she didn't know she held in, her hands twitching of anxiety. How would Konoha look like? What were her friends doing? There were so many questions running through her head that she needed to stop thinking and relax before she'd lose her mind.

With a slow trot they entered the city, the sounds she'd missed dearly already filling her head with joy and old memories. As she glanced up at the mountain she'd noticed there was still one head missing, telling her that Naruto hasn't achieved his goal yet. A person stepped up to them, and as she looked closer she smiled with glee to see it was one of her old colleagues.

"State your name, business and how long you'd wish to stay here in Konoha?" His friendly voice rang out and snapping Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Sakura Nejikage and Arisu Nejikage, business is personal reasons and probably a day of four." While she answered all his questions she held back a laugh as his eyes widened with realization.

"Sakura?" He asked, almost not believing it was true. He snapped his head up to look her in the face that was partly covered by the hood of her cloak. But a few strands of pink hair told him he wasn't day dreaming. A large smile was sent her way then. "What a pleasant surprise! How are you doing?"

Sakura giggled. "I'm fine, thank you Izumo. I know you need to report everyone coming into the village, but could you keep mine a secret? At least for now, I'm going to see Shishou after I'm with some other matters."

"Of course! It's good to see you again." He bowed shortly, still smiling before waving them off.

First of all Sakura led Arisu back to her old family home. Her mother was sitting upon the porch, reading a book when the sound of horses reached her ears. Sakura smiled as her mother came into view. She stepped of her horse, binding it against a tree and helped Arisu off her own. Her mother had already left her spot, the book closed upon the seat. She was walking down the small steps, her eyebrow furred with confusion as she stared at the two persons invading her lands.

When Sakura released Arisu's hands and bound her horses next to hers, she turned around sharply, her green eyes already tearing up as she ran towards her mother. The hood was blown down with the speed, revealing to her mother that it was her daughter that ran towards her. With a choked gasp she embraced her daughter, tears streaming down her cheeks as she hugged her close.

"Hello mother," Sakura sniffed, a watery smile adoring her features as she let her mother go. In the years without seeing her mother she noticed every little change in her. Some wrinkles appeared on her face, and her pink hair was slowly staring to grey. The blue eyes was still as kind as ever but held the knowledge of what she'd seen and learned through her years of life.

Arisu smiled at the teary welcome, knowing that she did the right thing to take her daughter in law on a small trip back to her home town. She greeted the woman warmly, walking next to the two as they entered the house. After much talk and chatting up, Arisu stayed at her parent's home to rest. She nearly kicked Sakura out of the house, giving the invitations with her.

"The trip exhausted me Sakura. And I believe you want to visit your friends on your own without having an old granny walking you by the hand. Now off you go!" And with that she closed the door in front of her face.

Sakura laughed, shaking her head slightly at her antics. Placing the small pile of envelops in her shoulder bag she decided to visit her best friend and rival first. As she walked through the main streets towards the flower shop she nearly rolled her eyes at the people. Most of them gaped and/or stopped to gawk at her. Some even going so far to ran after her to check if it was really her. And then the whispering came. Sakura sighed annoyed. At least one thing that never changed here in Konoha. It was still a town of gossip. One thing she'd hadn't missed of her old place.

After a few minutes walking and ignoring the whispers around her she sighed relieved when the shop came into view. Pushing the glass door open, a soft jingle ran through the store. The space behind the counter was empty just like the shop at the moment. Sakura smiled as she looked around, glad to see that nothing had changed in here.

"Just a second!" Came the yell from behind the shop. Sakura didn't reply. Her eyes kept gliding over the different types of flowers and plants as she walked through the passages, finally coming to stop before the checkout. A large box came into view then as the door behind the counter opened. It was placed next to the checkout, a small huff escaping the woman's lips before she finally moved into Sakura's line of sight.

"Hello Pig," Sakura said dryly. Her eyes scanned her form over. Her hair was longer but still in the hairstyle she always wore. But instead of her purple outfit she wore more loosely clothes and she simply seemed to glow. Her eyes widened slightly with surprise when she noticed a wedding ring adoring her finger. As her gaze slid down a knowing glint appeared in her green eyes. So that's why she seemed to glow.

Ino on the other hand snapped her head up with the old nickname, ready to yell at whoever dared to call her that way. But her voice got stuck midway her throat, her eyes widening in surprise to see her childhood friend standing before her.

"Forehead!" Ino quickly came from behind the counter to embrace Sakura. They laughed together, happy to see each other after such a long time.

"You've been busy," Sakura teased, feeling the slight bump as she embraced the blonde. The woman blushed but smiled none the less. "How far along are you?"

"Almost ten weeks," Ino said with pride. Her hand rested upon her stomach, rubbing it softly. "I'd see you haven't yet."

Sakura shook her head. "No, Toshi thinks it's still too early."

Ino nodded. "So how is the royal life?"

"Definitely different than my old life, that's for sure." And with that she began to tell Ino everything. And in the end she grabbed an envelope and gave it to Ino.

"This is the reason I'm here. We might have not been at each other's weddings, but I do hope I can have you by my side for this one."

Opening the envelop Ino stared at the invitation before nodding. "Of course I'd be there." She turned around, walking behind the counter and placing it in one of the drawers. "Are you ready for some lunch?"

Sakura wanted to protest, but the loud rumble erupting from her stomach told Ino enough. She yelled at her mother she'd be gone for a bit and needed to watch the store herself. Grabbing a vest she led Sakura out of the store. While they were walking towards Ichiraku's they chatted further, joking and laughing together as if they haven't been apart for so long. Sakura had to admit it felt nice. She didn't need to watch her language or be afraid she would say the wrong thing and end up insulting a whole country. She could just be herself again, just plain old Sakura. A painful squeeze reminded her that it would only be for a few days before she'd return back to her palace.

Ino walked into the restaurant first, not bothering to push the banter away for Sakura as she began to yell at the man sitting at the counter. "You were supposed to meet me at my mom's flower shop you ass!" She growled. A soft smack reached Sakura's ears, making her giggle softly.

Pushing it away she noticed she'd been talking to Choji. He was rubbing the spot on his head where his wife had smacked him. All the same time trying to calm the angered woman down.

Next to him were two other people she'd missed dearly. One couldn't have been mistaken easily. Piles of ramen bowls were towering beside him. Not to mention the bright shock of blonde hair and the orange colored attire gave him away. Next to him was the former Hyuuga heiress. Her lavender eyes staring loving yet worried at the man beside her that inhaled his lunch. Her gaze snapped up to her as she entered the restaurant. The hand in where she held her chopsticks became limp, letting the wooden sticks fall on the counter with a soft clatter.

"Sakura-sama!" She gasped.

Naruto froze, turned to look at his companion. Did he just hear it right? Sakura in the mean time began to chuckle nervously, waving at the raven haired beauty. "Ah, please just Sakura, Hinata. No need for formalities'."

Hearing the voice of his old team mate he spun around in his chair. His bright blue eyes feeling with joy to exactly see his pink haired friend standing before him. His meal forgotten he jumped off his stool, scooped Sakura in his arms and crushed her against him.

"Sakura-chan you're back!"

Sakura choked, the air pushed out of her longs by the strong hold. But before she could ask Naruto to release her another voice from behind spoke up. One she couldn't get out of her head for years, and deep within her heart she didn't even want to forget.

"You should release her Naruto, you don't want to choke her to death."

Naruto pulled back, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he smiled. "Sorry. I'm just really glad to see you again Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled weakly, rubbing her sides that ached a little. " It's okay Naruto. No harm done."

And with that she turned around, unconsciously holding in her breath as she faced him after five years. Five years after they last embraced and shared their last kiss.

His face was blocked by a small green book. The hand that had been resting in his pocket came out as two digits came together and he waved his greeting.

"Yo."


	4. Invitation

**invitation**

Her heart skipped a beat when his voice ran through her ears. For a moment she was afraid to turn around. But the next it was taken over by the urge to see him again. Turning around, she smiled softly as she gazed up at him.

"Hey Kakashi," She greeted him. Her heart fluttered as their gazes locked before he smiled his signature smile. He hadn't changed at all. He looked as good as he had been back in the night they said goodbye. Unconsciously, her eyes threw a quick look to his hands. No ring, she thought relieved. But then frowned inwardly. She was already married, why should she care that he hadn't married yet? But she knew why. She still loved him. And now seeing him standing there told her just how much she'd missed him. She wondered if she should hug him. Back in the old days she wouldn't even have thought about it. But now it seemed incredibly awkward to hug him.

"Not that I don't mind you being here Sakura-chan, I really am happy that you're here," Naruto interrupted her thoughts. "But what are you doing here?"

Ah right, she was here for a reason. Her hand slipped into her bag and grabbed four envelops. She handed one to Kakashi before turning around and giving the rest to Choji, Hinata and Naruto. "A personal invite for my coronation," Sakura said as she gave the last one to Naruto.

"So you could say this is my last trip of freedom," she joked afterward. She sat down between Naruto and Ino, turning around to face the group.

"It would be an honor to be there Sakura-sama," Hinata replied, tucking the envelop into her purse.

"Please, no Sakura-sama. As long we're alone just Sakura."

"Does Baa-chan know you're here?" Naruto asked as he eyed his now cold ramen. His look saddened briefly before it cleared up. They had been talking for awhile now and was glad to see nothing had changed Sakura in the time they hadn't seen each other. Her wording were a bit more formal than usual but after an half hour he didn't notice it anymore.

Sakura's eyes widened in realization. She hadn't gone there yet and she'd been in the village for several hours now. Standing up she quickly placed money on the counter to cover the expenses of their drinks during her stay. Naruto wanted to protest but a hard look from Sakura's side, he quickly closed his mouth.

Satisfied she hugged everyone of her friends, glad to have spoken with them after 5 years. Sure they had written letters, but that wasn't the same as facing each other. At the end there was only Kakashi left to say goodbye to. Honestly she didn't know what to do at the moment. Giving him just a hand seemed wrong. But hugging him was even weirder. It was as if he felt her distress or simply had the same problem as he quickly stood up. "I'll take you there," he offered silently.

Sakura nodded, not having the heart to deny it nor did she want to. With one last smile cast towards her friends she walked out of the restaurant, Kakashi in tow. Her heart was racing and she was certain Kakashi knew this. He hadn't looked at her while they were walking. His face was hidden behind his book as he strode after her. It saddened her that she even lost the right to walk beside him. As she looked up from her feet, she noticed she missed a certain someone. Immediately she took the next alley that would lead to the road towards her house. Arisu needed to be at her side when she would visit Tsunade.

For a moment Kakashi faltered in her steps, probably wondering why she suddenly changed direction. His book lowered for a brief second. Sakura could feel his questionable gaze on her and knew without his words what he wanted. Without looking back over her shoulder, she knew he was listening and could hear her perfectly well, she answered his question. "I need to pick up Arisu-san." Her voice was soft.

The answer seemed to satisfy him as she could no longer feel his gaze. Her mood lowered even more, her lips drawn in a grim frown. Why was he bothering walking with her if he wasn't going to talk or even had the guts to walk along side her? Surely they had a bit awkward moments, but should it really ruin their friendship they caressed and loved?

_Yes._

Sakura stopped abruptly midst in the abandoned alley. Her eyes were widened in shock as her mind answered her question. Everything they had done together, every little detail was vanished the moment they became lovers. It didn't matter to them he had been her sensei or team captain. They were just two individuals that fell in love. But on the balcony something had changed. She'd given him up resulting that she was now married. It wasn't their fault. Simply bad timing. The look of finality she'd seen in his eyes, the utter defeat. He had given her up also. But in other ways than she thought before. Back then she simply thought the look meant goodbye to their life together as lovers. But now it meant so much more. He hadn't written letters to her during her absence. Nor had she, simply because she thought it wasn't her place to do so and he needed time. But now she finally knew. It was goodbye to all of her. Her love, her comfort, her friendship. It hit her like a brick and a gasp threatened to escape her lips. Her being here ripped a part open Kakashi wasn't ready to face yet. He locked her way in his mind. Waving it away as just a bad memory like he'd done with so many other bad things he'd gone through with his long life.

A dull voice rang through her ears. Somebody was trying to reach her. She blinked with her eyes slowly, coming back from her thoughts. It was Kakashi that had been calling her name. He was now standing before her, his hand resting upon her shoulder as his lone eye stared at her with slight worry.

"Why?" Sakura asked, her eyes locking with his as she stared at him intently.

He seemed taken aback, his hand abruptly taken off her shoulder and used to scratch his head just behind the knot of his headband. "What do you mean Sakura?"

"Why did you offer to walk with me when it's clear you don't want to." His eye widened in shock.

"What gave you that idea?" He asked indignant when he got over the shock.

"You're afraid to walk beside me, you're not even talking to me. Just why are you even bothering?"

He sighed, his eye softened. "Sakura, that's not what's bothering me. I really want to, I swear I do-,"

"Then why aren't you?" Sakura interrupted.

"Patience in a virtue Sakura, I wasn't done talking." He waited a couple of moments before he continued. "I want to go back to normal friendship with you Sakura honest. I want to be able to walk beside you and talk to you like nothing happened, but I can't."

"But why? Why can't you do that for me?" She stepped closer. Her eyes searching his for an answer only he could give her.

"Because when I do, I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself," Kakashi confessed. His dark lone eye was saddened with grief but at the same time staring down at her with his love. He stepped closer, their forms almost touching. His hand reached out and twirled a pink lock between his fingers, his head lowering slowly to hers as his eye closed. He inhaled deeply, her scent evading his senses and sending thrills down his spine. "Every sound of you, every smell, every sight of you drives me mad. Jealously running through me every time I see that wedding ring around you finger. The pain in my heart knowing that I can't call you mine any longer. Even after these years I'm still not over you Sakura. Nobody was ever able to keep my interest long enough. But you, you brought me to my knees."

Sakura's eyes widened as he spoke. His voice spoke volume how much he loved her, how much he missed her. The mere sound already making her weak in the knees. Her back was resting against the cold stone wall as Kakashi leaned over her. He was so close and when he lowered his head to hers, her heart skipped a beat. Unconsciously she moistened her lips, her hands already found their familiar places, resting in his neck. When he stopped talking their lips were mere inches apart. Their breathes mingled together just like old times, as the heat and tension between them gone up to another level.

She badly wanted to kiss him. Taste him once more just like five years ago. And when he finally did, she couldn't protest. The kiss wasn't urgent at first. Simple the need to touch. But soon his masked lips began to move and her blood began to boil within. It felt so good, her toes curling up with pleasure searing through her. Soon it wasn't enough. Her fingers curling around the edge of the mask to yank it down. Just when she wanted to do just that his hands stopped hers.

Her dazed eyes opened, wondering why he stopped her. The heat that had been surrounding her was gone and Kakashi stepped away. "That's why I can't do it Sakura. I lose my self control around you."

His hand went to his vest, taking out the envelop she gave him earlier and held it out to her. "I can't be there for you Sakura, I'm sorry."

Sakura blinked. His hand that held the envelop was shaking slightly and her heart sunk even more when she realized just what it contained. Silently she took the envelop, not even having the strength to look him in the eye. Her heart was aching, even if it wasn't her place to do so.

"I'm really sorry Sakura-,"

"Just go," Sakura whispered. She knew he'd heard her. And the next time she looked up she was alone, the leaves from his teleportation jutsu twirling in the wind. Her eyes went back to the envelop held in hand, Kakashi's name written in her neat handwriting. She tore the invitation in two and threw it away. Without a back glance she continued on. The pieces of paper intertwined with the leaves before it slowly came to rest on the ground.

**xXx**

"I was wondering when you would show up," Tsunade grinned from behind her desk. Her desk was littered with files as usual, a bottle of sake and cup resting near her hands.

Sakura smiled, glad to see her Shishou back. She resisted the urge to hug, knowing it would be inappropriate and Tsunade wasn't really a person for such things. She remembered one time she mastered smashing small rocks. Tsunade congratulated her with throwing a twice bigger size rock at her.

"I was held up."

She sat down in one of the chairs, Arisu sitting down at the other. They talked for awhile, over the political issues now going through the councils of bother countries, to the upcoming threat from Stone and Lightning. Sakura only listened with a half ear, sunken deep within her own thoughts. She only nodded a few times and voiced her opinion whenever she was asked a question on the matter. Finally the topic shifted to why they were here.

"So want to tell my why you're here?" Her hands were folded together, resting on her desk as she looked from Arisu to Sakura.

"I'm here to invite you to my coronation," Sakura spoke softly.

"That's great," Tsunade said happily. "I'm honored. But you could have just send it through the mail."

"I know," Arisu spoke out this time. All the attention went to her. "But I have two other reasons why we delivered them personally."

"Go on," Tsunade urged her on as she stopped talking.

Arisu nodded. "The first reason is obvious. Sakura was a shinobi and it was clear she missed her adventuress life. This trip could give her a closer to her past she needs to become the ruler of Wind together with my son."

"That seems fair. What is the second?"

"The Daimyo's of other countries have reacted rather harsh and unacceptable against my son marrying Sakura because of her previous lifestyle. They think she could manipulate the whole trading system or whatever needed to her hand by using her skills. So we came to an agreement."

"Which is?"

"The second reason why we're here is that I order you to put a seal on Sakura's chakra system to disable her use of genjutsu, ninjutsu and medical ninjutsu for once and for all."

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Procedure

**A/N:** I know it's been so long that i worked on this story. It was left forgotten for awhile, since i didn't have the whole plot worked out yet. But know, after several PM's send to me, asking to continue this story I finally picked it back up. Don't expect much writting from me the coming months. I'm developing a game with several people and that's time consuming as it is. this piece is non- beta'd. There's a poll on my profile asking you're guys opinion on the story i should work on at the moment, seeing i have way too few free time to work on all of them.

**Chapter 5: Procedure**

Tsunade was shocked to say the least. Her eyes widened when she heard Arisus request. She had expected she would ask for support against the daimyo's, but not this. Her honey colored eyes shifted from the daimyo's wife to Sakura whom was quietly sitting there. Her green eyes were passive, her face void of emotion. She couldn't be agreeing with this, could she? Anger boiled up, her hand clenching into fists. She had trained this girl to be one of the best medical nins around the globe and they are demanding her, the person who had trained her from nothing to who she was now, to destroy the very thing she worked so hard to achieve? This was pushing the boundaries. She knew when Sakura accepted the mission that she wouldn't be active anymore, but she hoped she continued her work in the medical field. That wasn't really unheard of with the royal families. Hell, that brat from the Water country was a doctor.

"You're kidding right?" Her voice held a hard edge. She noticed Sakura shifting in her chair and inwardly smiled. Finally a reaction from the salmon haired girl. Sakura never shifted on her seat unless she was nervous. She had the right to decline the request and rightly so. This was a part of who she was. Asking her to seal it away was like telling her to cut her body in two.

"This is a serious matter, Tsunade-sama. If this isn't done, they will cut off our handle routes."

Tsunade sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She felt a headache coming up and felt the desperate need for some sake. "Could you leave the room for a moment Arisu-sama. I want to speak with Sakura alone for a moment," Tsunade said without looking to either of one.

The chair Arisu had been sitting in scratched over the ground as it slit backwards. When the door was firmly closed, Tsunade tilted her head back up and glared at Sakura.

"There's no way you're agreeing with this," she growled.

"It's not like I have a choice in the matter," Sakura countered flatly. "I knew the consequences it would bring the moment I married Toshiyuki. It's my duty as the upcoming daimyo to act in the best interests of the country. If our handle posts are being threatened because of this side of me, I shall put it to rest."

"I'm not destroying you Sakura!" her fist slammed upon her desk, utter rage spitting from her eyes. "I created you, made you the way you are! They're asking you to kill yourself."

"I don't like it either Shishou, but it has to be done. If there was another way to settle this we would have followed that road. But there isn't. I made my bed, now I only have to lie in it." Sakura stood up, her eyes sad but determined. "I agree to the procedure to lock away my chakra."

"Get Arisu back inside," Tsunade grunted. Sakura nodded, walking towards the door to let her mother in-law back inside.

When both were seated again Tsunade looked from her former apprentice to Arisu. With a sigh of defeat, not believing she was about to say this, she spoke. "If you come to Konoha hospital tomorrow morning we can do the procedure."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama," Arisu said politely.

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled, ignoring Arisu bluntly.

The door opened and the short black haired woman walked in. "Tsunade-sama?"

"Get Hatake here. I need him tomorrow morning." With a nod Shizune walked away.

Sakura however sat upright. "Why do you need him?"

"He's the expert in seals. You should remember he sealed away the curse mark of Sasuke. Now if that was all, I politely ask you to leave so I can prepare for tomorrow."

**xXx**

Sakura sat on the veranda of her childhood home. She had just eaten dinner with her mother and if she strained her ears she could hear the banter between her mother and Arisu. Mitsu had forced them to stay at her place during their stay in the village. She outright refused when Sakura was getting ready to leave for the hotel they booked. The woman had gone so far as going to the hotel herself and cancelling their stay. Sakura didn't really mind that. She loved her old home and staying here was better than a cheap hotel.

With her back resting against the wooden pillar, her legs crossed at the ankles were stretched out over the railing as she stared up to the darkening sky. On the small table next to her was her half filled glass of water she'd been sipping on. She lazily trailed the edge of her glass with her index finger while her gaze was up to the sky. She felt at peace for the moment. No pending errands racing through her head or problems she could think of. Just for this small moment she was just a normal girl enjoying the evening sky.

Her home was on the outskirts of the village so it had a big patch of land that was owned by her family. No loud voices of drunkards returning home was heard here, nor the shouting or music from the red district either. The only noise she could hear at the moment was the banter inside her home, her inhales of breath and her steadily heartbeat. If she would turn her head to the right she could still see the vague outlines of the red bridge. The old bridge team 7 always used to meet up on.

The urge to get up and go to the old training ground came upon her. At the end of tomorrow she couldn't do things that was second nature to her anymore. Not feeling the steady pulse of her chakra running through her nor making her movement faster than normal. She was saddened that this part of her had to go, but she meant what she said in the office. Now that she was the upcoming daimyo together with her husband of the Wind country her actions should be done in consideration of the welfare of her land. If her land was threatened with economic crisis because she had a shinobi background and they are going so far as to shut down the handle posts between lands she would do what was acquired of her. Even if it meant killing a part of herself that made her who she was.

She only hoped that after this, things would go back to normal and no fuss was made about it anymore, but she highly doubted it. There was still another problem resting on the surface. Unconsciously her free hand lay down upon her stomach protectively.

When she saw Ino pregnant earlier this day she was delighted by the news. She could see the happiness radiating off the girl, but it also gave her a slap straight in the face. She had told a lie when she said Toshiyuki wanted to wait. In reality they had been trying for some time now. The royal's would expect a heir as quickly as possible to establish their position, but so far nothing had worked.

Toshiyuki had waved it away, saying they still had plenty of time for it. A part Sakura agreed, they weren't even the new daimyo yet. But another part of her was scared. She had in her shinobi life taken lots of hits in the stomach and maybe somewhere along the way it could have made her barren. She'd remembered three hits that had almost killed her in the past. One she'd been impaled through her stomach by a katana, shielding the client from an attack. The other was the one where she received a chakra blow there, knocking her through several trees before slamming into a mountain. Lastly, the stab of Sasori's poisoned blade in her abdomen she'd taken back when they were send out to save the Kazekage.

A knock against the window brought her back from her thoughts. Her head snapped to the left and saw that it had been her mother that knocked. Mitsu held up a cup, probably filled with her favorite tea. Sakura smiled, mouthing she would come in a moment. Her mother nodded and turned away, leaving Sakura alone once again.

With one more glance she stared at the red bridge before she jumped off the railing. Just when her hand reached out for the door knob, a familiar tingling ran through her. Her eyes widened with surprise wondering why he was even here. The last time they had spoken had held finality. Letting her hand fall back by her side, Sakura turned around, stepping back upon the porch. She leaned against the pole her back had been resting on several minutes ago, her arms now crossed in front of her chest.

"What do you want?"

The man whom had been standing in the garden stepped forward. His hands were in his pockets this time, his form slouched and no orange book held like he would normally do. Briefly Sakura thought it was because it was already dark, but she quickly denied that theory. Back in the old days Kakashi would have the Icha Icha book in hand, just to annoy the hell out of his team or for the familiarity that it gave him.

"Tsunade summoned me today," he began. His uncovered eye searched her dark green ones, searching for the answer he was seeking.

Sakura however knew the moment he spoke why he was here, but it only confused her more. Why should he care what she was about to do? "What of it?" Sakura sighed.

"You can't seriously lock your chakra away forever. This is a part of who you are Sakura," Kakashi protested.

The salmon haired girl rolled her eyes annoyed. This was the second speech about how they were asking to kill herself. She knew that already, she's doing it damnit. It's not like she has a choice. If there had been any other way that allowed her to keep her chakra she would take it without hesitation. But alas there wasn't, this was the only way and Sakura had accepted that. It was understandable that the two people who had trained her would protest against her decision. Well more like forced to do, but that was beside the point. Whether they liked it or not, they were going to kill this part of her tomorrow, and nothing could stop that from happening.

"I know that Kakashi. But just like I said to Shishou, it's not like I have any choice in the matter."

"Of course you have a choice! It's your life," Kakashi interrupted. He opened his mouth to say more but stilled when Sakura lifted her hand to stop him.

"No I don't. I'm not a citizen nor a shinobi of Konoha anymore. I'm the upcoming Daimyo of Wind. If my land is being threatened because of who I was in the past, I'll take the decision that would profit my land. And that's the one I'm taking right now. Taking care of my past." Sakura turned around. Now that she was finished with her speech she had nothing more to say to him. Nothing could change her mind, not even him.

"I'll see you tomorrow in the hospital. And please, for my sake, be on time. That's all I ask of you." Without looking back into the front yard, she closed the door behind her, joining her mother and mother in-law in the living room.

**xXx**

This was one of these days, Kakashi refused to get up. He prayed that somehow a miracle happened and the whole thing would be called off. But it wasn't. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to destroy his former student of who she was.

Anger boiled up within him. Angry at Wind because they forced her into this. Angry at himself that he didn't remember. Angry that he hadn't been fast enough to stop the whole wedding. He was angry that there wasn't any jutsu or knowledge in his head that could prevent this from happening. He was powerless.

As a shinobi of Lead he needed to follow ever order. And this time he was ordered to seal her chakra off permanently. Normally, if it had been another person, he would have done it without question. But this time it wasn't another person. It was Sakura he was doing this to. His former lover. The person that saved him countless of times and watched his back as he did hers. The one who healed him whenever he needed her to. The person that still held his heart after five years apart. This procedure was the final shot to eliminate every hope he held that she would ever return to him. He knew he was being foolish. But for the last five years, that hope had kept him alive.

For the first time he was the first to arrive. He plainly ignored the receptionist who tried to gain his attention. Instead he moved straight towards the room where the procedure was held. He placed the sealing scrolls on table, before closing his book with a snap. He inhaled deeply, chanting inwardly that he could do this. He was strong enough, he needed to be.

He didn't turn around when he heard Sakura enter the room. Her voice greeted him softly, followed by the sound of the door closing behind her. Kakashi simply nodded, not looking at her once. He didn't have the strength to do so. She didn't force him to acknowledge or greet her better. She understood his pain, or at least it seemed she did. Instead she muttered a 'thank you' for being on time. He could feel her green eyes burn holes on his back. Waiting, almost eager to hear him talk to her. Reassure her everything would be alright. But he didn't, so she let it go. When he still haven't said a thing to her after a long moment of uncomfortable silence, she gave up. Kakashi heard her move around and soon a curtain closed as she began to change into a hospital gown.

He let out a tired sigh, his hand rubbing his face. When the door opened again, he did turn around. His eye falling on the form of his Hokage. Dark circles were under her honey eyes. Said eyes were filled with betrayal and hurt. She didn't bother to conceal her feelings towards this matter. Their eyes met for a moment before they both looked away. They both felt the same and hating what they have to do. They both knew they were about to kill her. The young girl they both trained and shaped into the shinobi and person she was now.

Kakashi stayed silent during the explanation of the procedure. Sakura nodded, understanding everything her Shishou was telling her. She hopped upon the table, slightly wincing as her bare thighs connected with the cold steel.

"Are you sure you want to continue with this?" Tsunade asked her. Her voice was wavering, almost breaking with the hurt she was feeling inside. Sakura noticed it and felt shame that she was the one putting the strong woman she knew through this. She was breaking her.

"Yes," Sakura muttered. "It has to be done."

Tsunade sighed but nodded. Her decision was final. "Alright then. No reasons to stall this any longer."

Her hand start to glow a faint green before she touched Sakura's forehead slightly. To moment the green tint faded from her hand, Sakura slumped forward into Tsunade's waiting arms. She pushed the girl in a lying position on the table, caressing her cheek before she moved away.

She rolled up her sleeves and got into position. Kakashi took this as a signal, grabbing the scrolls he had written last night and opened the first one. He lay it upon Sakura's sleeping form, before grabbing her left hand. He nicked her finger, making sure the blood drop that came out of the small cute would land precisely in the middle.

The moment the blood drop hit the sealing paper, the seal signs began to rush from the paper and started to decorate Sakura's skin. They waited for several moments, making sure that her whole body was covered before they continued.

"Ok, here we go," Tsunade muttered. She forced chakra into her hands and started to force the seal signs to absorb her chakra.

Sakura body's started to twist, fighting against the abrupt pull of its chakra. A groan escaped her lips, her hands clenching as she started to spasm. Kakashi pushed her back down, making sure she wouldn't hurt herself.

"I thought you made sure she wouldn't do this," Kakashi grunted. The girl was like a snake. Wiggling far too many times out of his grasp so he needed to catch her again.

"I can't help it she's fights the jutsu better off than any other person I used it on," Tsunade bit back.

The seals were already off her first arm, slowly tracing back to her stomach. Now that the first arm was clear, Tsunade used a strap to bind her free arm. It took awhile, and after a bit of struggling the seals were surrounding her stomach.

Sweat was dripping off Tsunade's forehead and with a quick swipe with the back of her hand she wiped it off. All of Sakura's limps were now strapped, holding her in place. Tsunade knew what was coming now, and she hated this part.

She glanced up at Kakashi and with a nod, they both took their places once again. Kakashi grabbed the second scroll, opening it and placing the sealing against the seal on Sakura's stomach. They placed their hands upon the sealing scroll then, before forcing their chakra into the paper to activate it.

Sakura started to scream, so loudly, that Kakashi winced. It almost made him lose his control of his jutsu. With renewed strength Sakura started to struggle against it, but it had no effect. The scroll was sucking her chakra till the very end, ripping it from her system. Even with the forced sleep Tsunade put Sakura in, she knew Sakura would feel everything of this moment. No painkiller or jutsu could reduce this pain.

After three hours they were done. Tsunade removed the scroll from Sakura's person and started to roll it up before placing the Hokage seal on it. She didn't have the heart to destroy the scroll just yet. She needed a drink first after all this was over.

Kakashi looked at the angry red mark on Sakura's stomach, the place where her chakra was forced to leave her body forever. All he had to do now was to seal off her chakra ways so she couldn't use her chakra anymore. He bit down on his thumb, making sure to draw enough blood to make the two finishing seals. He hesitated when he was done. After all those years of hard training, this was how it's going to end.

His gaze never leaving her slumbering face, his hand glowed bright blue, forcing his chakra into the seals and finished the procedure. With a caress of his thump he removed his hand from her temple, turning around to walk out of the room. This was going to be another nightmare that was going to haunt him for several years. Murdering his own student without exactly killing her was something Kakashi never thought he had to do.

**xXx**

Waking up after a procedure was never fun. Your whole body would be aching, sore in places you didn't even know they were there. Groggily Sakura opened her eyes, her vision still blurry. Soon she could define the shapes and found out she was in the hospital recovering room. Her head was pounding like crazy, her throat was dry as the desert surrounding Suna. Summoning all the strength she could muster she lifted her head.

She was alone in the room for now, but she noticed an abandoned chair in the corner, a vest still thrown over it. Sakura struggled to sit up, supporting her head with her two hands. Her green eyes scanned the room once more and noticed with relief a small sink on the opposite side of the room. Throwing the sheets off of her, she carefully climbed out of bed. Her legs were still like jelly and the next second she was on the floor.

The door was thrown open, a person rushing in at the noise coming from the inside. Judging from the sounds of heels clacking on the stone floor it was female. Sakura didn't have to wait long before she was seen upon the ground. She felt a bit ashamed about it, she probably had a nice view of her behind.

"What on earth are you trying to do Sakura?" Tsunade scowled. She picked her former apprentice up from the ground, placing her back on the bed. With a quick scan she was satisfied enough that she hadn't damaged her work.

"I was thirsty," Sakura mumbled. Tsunade shook her head with disbelief, but nonetheless walked over to the sink to fill a glass of water and handed it over.

While Sakura was quietly sipping at her water, Tsunade explained what she and Kakashi had done to her. There was now a seal mark just below her belly button keeping all the chakra her body made locked away. She lifted her shirt and saw the twirling symbol, the area surrounding it was still a bit tender. Lowering her shirt again, Sakura noticed Tsunade staring at her. Confused she raised an eyebrow.

The blond woman sighed annoyed. "I asked you to try and draw chakra."

Sakura swallowed heavily and lifted her hand. Concentrating like she had done so many times in the past to summon her chakra, this time no glowing blue greeted their eyes. Tsunade nodded approvingly, although Sakura could see in her eyes that it was hurting her.

"Seems that the procedure was a success. I'll check upon you later." With that she exited the room.

Sakura watched her leave before staring blankly at her hand. She tried once more, but the same result came back. There was no chakra glowing in the palm of her hand. Dropping her hand to her lap, she inhaled deeply. Her eyes started to burn. She tilted her head, her breathing now ragged as she tried to remain calm. The first tears rolled down her cheeks, her hands clenching into fists as she wept. She'd done it, the final part of her past was gone. She killed a part of herself she never imagined losing. She felt empty and vulnerable, not herself. The one thing she could always count on to get her out of tough situations was out of her reach, gone forever.

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Coronation part 1

**A/N:** Ugh, first of all I want to apologize to everyone. I'm so sorry you had to wait so long for an update. I've written this chapter several times and it didn't come out the way I wanted it to. I specially want to apologize to **ZabuzasGirl.** You all have to thank her for making me update this fic. Without her this chapter wouldn't be finished today. I thank you all for your patience (and I apologize again because this chap isn't beta'ed yet.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, only my OC's

**Chapter 6: Coronation part 1/2**

His footsteps resounded in the empty hallway. The guards and servants quickly stood attention as he strode by before gossiping why his face was set up in worry.

He had been away together with his father on a business trip. Taking a peak into the lifestyle he was about to inherit and make his own. But aside that, he also had a personal reason why he accompanied his father on his trip. The whole ordeal about his wife had pushed him to go along. He tried to talk them out of their ideas of locking up his wife's past. He was enraged that those old goats dared to say that Sakura was a threat to them. And that was what worried him.

Not the fact he needed to defend his wife, he happily did so. Those old goats had it coming to dare and try something stupid like sealing his wife chakra off. He nearly succeeded to get that idea off the table and introducing another way to insure they wouldn't get the upper hand in the economics now a former kunoichi took the reins. He used the country of Lightning as an example. One of the most respected Daimyo's who ruled there had been a former shinobi. Just when he thought he could safe his wife, news reached his ears that Sakura already had undergone the procedure, making his negotiation useless.

The moment he heard his wife had been acting strangely since her visit to Konoha, he gathered his belongs before racing back home. He didn't even ask his father for permission to leave. The only thing he left for his father to find was a hand-written letter explaining his abrupt departure.

Ever since Sakura came back, she wasn't the lively and vibrant woman he met and loved. Their maids were gossiping, telling their own versions what happened back in her hometown that changed her so drastically. Some say her old friends treated her like dirt, others say she finally realized what kind of lifestyle and freedom she traded in the moment she married him.

Toshiyuki sighed, his brow arched in a worried frown as the door of his wife's personal chambers came into view. He haltered his steps, stopping in front of the twin doors to take a deep breath. He took a minute to prepare himself what he was about to see. His personal assistant already warned him. With a nod he dismissed the maids standing beside the doorway. They bowed before hastily making their departure. He watched them disappear around the corner before he reached out to the door handle and pushed it down.

Just like the first night he entered her chambers and introduced himself as her fiancé, she was sitting on the enlarged window sill. Her legs were drawn to her chest, her cheek resting on top of her knee as she gazed outside. Normally she would already sense his presence, turn around and greet him with her lovely smile. But this time she didn't react at all. As if she was locked away in her own little world.

She jumped when his hand touched her shoulder. Her head lifted up from its resting position and turned so she could look at him. A pang of guilt rushed through him as her green eyes met his own. Unlike the fire that blazed inside of them, he could see the pain and hurt she'd been through. The way she learned to proceed the world was cut off. Her heighted senses that was second nature to her was gone. She felt disoriented and strange in her own body. It felt like a piece of cloth was wrapped around her senses. She didn't know just how much she used her chakra to enhance her abilities until she lost it.

The inner turmoil was so clear on her face, he needed to look away. He was prepared for sadness, grief even. But now that he looked down at her and see just how much she'd changed hurt him deeply. It was as if he failed as her husband. He should have been faster, he should have done something sooner. Because if he had, this wouldn't have happened. His dearly beloved wife would still be the same.

He sat down behind her, pulling her into his arms as he rested his chin on her crown. Her hands moved to cover his own, squeezing them gently as greeting before entwining their fingers. They sat in silence, his thump stroking the skin he could reach in a soothing, circular manner. And for a moment he was content, but not for long. He needed to get his guilt off his chest before it tore him into pieces.

"I'm sorry," Toshiyuki muttered in her hair. He felt her shift in his arms, trying to turn around and look at him. He released the tight hold he had on her, leaning back to rest against the wall. His hand came up to rub his face tiredly, trying to shield himself against the piercing look his wife was now giving him. Sakura's hand covered his own to push it down. Toshiyuki sighed but let her.

Sakura studied him carefully. He looked so tired and worn at the moment, but the guilt and worry mastered his face. Why was he feeling guilty? Why was he saying sorry? It wasn't him who did this to her. He was the last person to fight for her rights, she knew that. And she loved and cared for him even more because of that. And even if he succeeded to plead her case, this would have happened one way or another. She knew that kind of old bags all too well during her years as apprentice. They wouldn't stop until they got their way. The event of locking up her past had been inevitable.

"It is not you who needs to say sorry, Toshi." She leaned against him, tucking her head beneath his chin as she sighed. "I'll be fine, I'll promise. It's just that I need to readjust now there are a lot of things I can't do anymore. It's like I need to reconnect with my body."

"I just feel like I failed you, I should have been able to prevent this. They knew bloody damn well what kind of woman I was marrying. They shouldn't have agreed to our terms if they suddenly backed down on their words and make a problem out of it."

"Maybe they did because I'm a lot different than your supposed to be wife. Hinata is kind and drives her will in a soft way. I'm more like our Hokage in that point, more stubborn and not willing to bend down for them."

"Just for what's worth, I'm sorry that it had to go this way." He caressed her hair, marveling just how soft it felt between his fingers.

She moved her head away, staring up at him with a soft smile. Somehow his presence always made her feel content, more at peace. She felt miserable now, and a stranger in her own body. But she would adjust, just like she always have. The love that he showered her with and treated her would help her through this.

"For what's worth, I say you're forgiven." Toshiyuki smiled, leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her mouth.

A rapid knock on the door pulled the two from their own small world. With an annoyed grunt Toshiyuki pulled away from her, muttering a curse that made Sakura giggle. He hadn't seen Sakura in a while and he really wanted to spend some quality time with her. Was that too much to ask?

"Come in!"

His personal assistant entered the room. In his hand he held an envelope, the imprinted mark of his father's ring in the candle wax glared at him. He took the letter from the man, studying the mark he knew all too well.

They all waited in silence while he opened and read the note. Sakura watched in genuine concern as his face slowly turned a white pale color. Apparently his sudden disappearance didn't set well with her father in law.

"You can leave now," Toshi brought out with difficulty. The man nodded, gave a quick salute before leaving the room.

"What's wrong?" Her hand reached out to touch his left cheek, and made her smile as he leaned into her touch.

"I'm so screwed the moment Father gets back home. Apparently the lord's weren't satisfied with my reason of abrupt departure. The whole negotiation we did before had taken a harsh blow because of it."

Sakura watched as he lowered the letter, she could see the quick scrabbles of his father. She always knew the man as a patient one, equal to this handwriting, and knew by seeing this just how frustrated the man was with his son.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to get you into trouble."

Toshiyuki laughed, planted a kiss on her cheek before resting his chin on her shoulder. "Please, if I had to choose to stay there with a bunch of old goats or coming back home to my lovely wife, I think my choice was clear. Even if Father got mad, I would do it a millions times over."

He stood up throwing the letter on the desk before reaching out his hand towards Sakura. "Well then, the night is still lovely as ever and it would be a waste if we don't use it. So my dear, will you care for a romantic walk outside, strolling underneath the moonlight, or do you want to sit here in front of the window and be pretty?"

Sakura chuckled, crossing her arms playfully as she stared at him. "What if I say I want to stay here and be pretty?"

"That would be fine, I still have some fantasies with having this as a scene," Toshiyuki said, his eyebrows wiggling in a suggestive manner.

"Toshi!" Sakura called out. She shrieked as Toshiyuki jumped on her, tickling her sides as she smacked him with one of the pillows. Tears of laughter streamed down her cheeks, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

The two were so busy with the other, they never noticed the heated glare of jealousy upon the two.

**xXx**

After months of planning the day of their coronation finally arrived. As the day grew nearer, so did Toshiyuki's and Sakura's nervousness. They knew this day was coming soon, but how can you say you're really prepared to take over a country? They had lessons about economics, Toshi was trained since birth since he was the first and only child. But suddenly standing there in front of so many important people, some older than you and much wiser and still look up to you for guidance, is albeit terrifying and thrilling at the same time.

So many worries and thoughts drifted through Sakura's mind, she failed to notice some newly arrivals at her palace. That was until she was pulled out of her chair and swung into the air before a bone crushing hug followed. The only thing she saw was a flash of orange and yellow, but that was enough clues to know who she had to hit.

And that is what she did, the moment she was released, she smacked him on the shoulder. Naruto grinned happily, oblivious to the fact the guards were ready to arrest him on royal assault.

"Heya Sakura-chan!"

"Stop doing that, you scared me," Sakura snapped, although her smiling did take away all her anger in the point she was trying to make. She waved at the guards, letting them relax.

"Damn Forehead, you have one nice home now," Ino called out. She wobbled into view, Choji moving close behind to watch his wife's health.

"You're getting really big Ino," Sakura smiled, hugging her carefully before greeting Choji.

"Well, I'll be happy when this is all over. So where are our rooms?"

Misha moved forward, ready to show them the rooms but again Sakura waved her off. "It's okay Misha, I show them around."

They moved from the common room and moved up a round of stairs towards the West wing of the palace. At the end of the corridor they turned a right, moving another stairs up and walked over the landing to the other side. Sakura opened another twin doors to reveal another long corridor filled with doors. It felt like they were already walking for an hour before they stopped in front of another set of twin doors. This one however had a painting of the symbol of Leaf on it.

When Hinata pointed this out, Sakura simply shrugged, opening the door as she answered her question. "A lot of important people all over the world are coming to witness our coronation. We did this so every country as their own small wing to avoid any kind of conflict."

"That makes sense," Hinata muttered as she followed Naruto in. They came in an enlarged living room. There was lounges, couches, comfy chairs everywhere. A large bookcase filled from literature, medicine scrolls to familiar jutsu's and old traditions was standing near the fireplace. A staircase was leading towards another landing, filled with seven doors. On every door, a small board was hanging, a name neatly written on the smooth surface.

"Your rooms are already assigned to everyone," Sakura explained, pointing at the boards. "Ino, a special room is on the ground floor for you and Choji."

"I really want to talk with you all, but more guests are arriving and I have to attend to," Sakura said with a shake of her head. She really wanted to stay with her friends but hearing from her earpiece that the Daimyo and advisors from Tea have arrived she needed to get het butt down to the entrance.

She hugged everyone briefly before moving back to the main hall. Unlike before, she stayed this time at her husband side, nodding at the guests coming in before greeting the next. When the last one entered she sighed deeply, ignoring the soft laughter she got from Toshiyuki.

She elbowed him in the stomach, glared briefly before she turned away. "I'll be accompanying my friends during dinner."

"That's fine. We already made sure the guests will eat with their own companions for tonight. We don't want any conflict before the coronation. That would put a damper on the mood. Prepare yourself though for tomorrow night. It will be your and your husband's job to make sure tomorrow's banquet will run smoothly," Airsu said, briefly touching her shoulder before disappearing through one of the many doors.

Sakura smiled, watching her go before turning around. Her grin widened when Toshiyuki's hand slipped into her own. "Mind if I join you? I'd like to meet your friends myself."

The two walked towards the Konoha wing, Toshiyuki opening the door to let Sakura in before going in himself. His grey eyes took in the seven people sitting at the grand table. They were noisy, yelling at each other while the other bashed someone on the head. He knew that Sakura's friends had been shinobi, but even the hit the blonde woman with honey colored eyes gave the blonde man with whisker markers on his face will certainly have a concussion. He even left an imprint of himself on the wall.

"Naruto what did you do this time to piss Shishou off?" Sakura yelled annoyed.

Toshiyuki blinked, surprised his wife wasn't even worried the slightest for her friend. In fact she started yelling at the one injured. A black haired beaty, her eyes piercing lavendel came towards him. She must have noticed his hesitation, because her smile was so gentle and warm, he immediately felt himself calming.

"You must be Toshiyuki-sama," She greeted him gently. She bowed down graciously but blinked surprised to hear his voice to stop her movement.

"Please no bows, Sakura's friends are my friends too, so no formalities." He held out his hand, smiling as the woman before him accepted.

"I'm flattered that you know my name, but unfortunately I can't say I know yours."

"I'm Hinata Uzumaki, Toshiyuki-san." His eyes widened with surprise and it did not go unnoticed.

"Well then, welcome in our palace Hinata-san. I do have one question, if I may?" He ignored the loud crash in the room, fearing what he might see and kept his eyes trained on the woman before him.

He waited to see her nod before he continued. "Is it a custom between your friends and my wife, to not blink or even be worried whenever that blond man over there gets knocked into walls?"

Hinata chuckled, leading him further into the room. Her eyes switched briefly to her husband, (who was busy to pluck himself out of the next hole in the wall he created), and shook her head.

"Don't worry. My husband can be quite blunt with his words, causing himself to be in that situation. Normally Sakura-san or Tsunade-sama will heal him after his apology, depending on who got him injured in the first place."

"I see," Toshiyuki muttered. He jumped slightly when a hand touched his shoulder. Green met grey and he sighed relieved. He feared what would have happened if it was one of the other women walking around.

"Now everybody sit down, I want you to meet my husband, Toshiyuki Nejikage," Sakura called out. The room went silent before they introduced themselves. He waved them all a greeting, before sitting himself next to a woman called Tsunade and Ino. He gulped nervously as the piercing blue eyes of the woman on the right fell on him. He could see the curiosity and hunger burning in her eyes to know everything about him. Somehow he just knew that this was going to be a long and embarrassing dinner. He was yanked down by his collar, shivering in fear as her voice filled his ears to ask the first question. In his head he prayed that she would leave some pride left, but as the first question registered in his mind, he knew it was too much to hope for.

"So how come Sakura ain't pregnant yet? Is it because you have lazy swimmers or you have problems getting it up for Forehead?"

Please let this night end soon.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
